Gone But Not forgotten
by Quitting Time
Summary: Two weeks after Jade get's back together with Beck, a heartbroken Tori drops out of school and moves away. Leaving her friends wondering why. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, they move on with their lives, Jade especially. But can Tori just forget her friends, Jade especially. A Jori Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me. **

**Gone but not forgotten **

**Chapter 1 - She's leaving**

**Tori's POV**

Its night now, Hollywood Arts is deserted and empty. There is no one here, except for me. I walk its darkened halls like a ghost. In a manner of speaking I will be a ghost soon; only a memory remaining. Put simply, I fell in love with Jade. Each day I seemed to fall deep and deeper under her spell. Everything about her, makes me want to be with that Goth Girl. Her eyes, her beautiful hair, the way she smells, her snarky attitude absolutely everything.

I wanted to tell her so badly how I felt, but each time I chickened out. It's been 2 weeks since the full moon Jam. That night, where she and Beck got back together. The night they kissed on stage. The same night where my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I wanted both of them to be happy and I tried to be happy for them. But seeing them together each day, kissing, his arm draped around her, whispering in the hallways, slowly killed me.

I was dying inside, and I couldn't take it anymore. I really want them to be happy. If Beck make's her happy than so be it, just as long as she is happy. But I can't be happy being around them. An opportunity arose in another city, one which I hadn't considered taking. But this situation here is unbearable for me and I took it. So I decided to do the noble thing, bow out and remove myself from the equation. My parents surprisingly understood and allowed me to take the course of action that I decided to take.

They are a tight nit group and I simply couldn't give up Jade or even Jade and Beck. To be happy I had to give up all of them and it breaks my heart to do so. But I need to, in order to survive and be able to move on.

My plane leaves in 3 hours and I just cleaned out my locker. I had hid in the school until it was deserted, to do what needed to be done. I left notes on Andre, Cat's and Robbie lockers saying good bye.

I stopped by Beck's locker and taped my note.

"Please Take care of Jade for me?" I said tearfully to the locker before heading to my final stop.

I must have written and re written her note at least a hundred times. In the end I settled on one very simple message. "I will never forget you". I couldn't forget her if I tried.

I was now sobbing by the time I reached the scissor covered locker. I leaned my head up against it tears falling to the floor in front of it. I had been a coward and never told her how I felt; now I'm being more a coward and running away. But I have to. After a few moments of sobbing in front of Jades locker, I taped my note to it and said the words that I had always been afraid to say to her.

"I love you Jade!"

I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the school; tears streaming down my face. Leaving Hollywood Art's for the very last time.

**I'm not done with my After the Party story but inspiration hit me in the middle of the night Sunday. So I just ran with it. I'm not too sure how long this one will be. It will probably be a shorter one. **

**I hope you enjoy this little story. I just think the Jade and Tori characters are so interesting and have tons of chemistry between them. Just so interesting to write and put them in different situations. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten.**

**Chapter 2 – Empty spaces**

**No one's POV**

A few hours after leaving Hollywood Arts for the last time Tori and Trina stood in the airport Concourse.

"Thanks for taking me to the airport Trina." Said Tori as she slung her carry on bag over her shoulder.

Trina frowned. "I can't believe you're letting that freak drive you out of school."

"Don't call her a freak or anything else and I don't want you starting trouble with her either." Tori quickly snapped.

"Fine" Trina huffed. "If you love her so much why don't you fight for her or something?"

Tori made a sad looking smile. "Beck and Jade deserve their happiness and besides I've already signed on the dotted line. I'm past the point of no return. It's just better for everyone that way."

Trina gave her sister a big hug. "Take care sis."

Tori wiped a tear from her eye. "Bye sis" she said as she started down to the boarding area.

Tori had gone about 10 feet when she heard Trina say. "I've seen you look at her, you won't let her go."

Tori spun around and smiled. "We'll just have to see."

Tori then resumed walking to her plane.

* * *

The very next morning Jade walked into school, Coffee in hand. She was set for another day and in a decent mood. The first thing she set to do was to look for her new reacquired boyfriend Beck. But as she walked into the school something seemed off, something was wrong.

It seemed like another normal day, students milling about getting their books out of their lockers and getting ready for class.

"Locker" she suddenly thought as she gazed in the direction of one particular locker.

The locker which was decorated yesterday and full of school books was now unadorned and partially open.

Jade didn't know what to make of it as she impatiently strode up to the locker and opened it up.

It was empty.

"What the fuck?" Jade said to herself.

Jade West for several moments stood, stunned, in front to Tori Vega's now empty locker and couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"She's Gone Jade!" said a sobbing Cat running up to her. "She left" Continued Cat holding up a piece of paper.

Jade immediately snatched the piece of paper right out of Cat's hand. It was a handwritten note.

_Cat_

_You've always been a good friend._

_I'm very sorry._

_Goodbye._

_Tori_

"Why did she leave? She was my friend." Cried Cat

From across the hallway Jade spotted a piece of paper taped to the front of her locker.

Now very annoyed for the disruption in her otherwise fine morning she quickly went to her locker and pulled the piece of paper off and read it.

_Jade, _

_I will never forget you._

_Tori_

"What's that supposed to fucking mean?" Jade fumed as a sense of anger and an odd feeling of betrayal set in.

She then spotted Andre out of the corner of her eye coming up.

"Tori dropped out yesterday!" he said visibly upset. "I got this note and confirmed it with Lane just now."

Jade snatched Andre's note out of his hand.

_Andre_

_I'm sorry I have to leave. I'll miss you. Take care_

_Tori_

Jade didn't know what to make of any of it. Tori had been acting a little off since the night of the full moon jam but otherwise seemed like her normal annoying perky self. She didn't seem herself yesterday. Jade almost asked Tori about it but said nothing.

She pointed the seeming change in behavior out to Cat and Beck but neither of them seemed to have noticed anything different Jade was puzzled why she was the only one that picked up on it.

Before she could think of anything else she spotted Trina walking into the school.

Jade tore off and grabbed the older Vega by the arm spinning Trina around to face her.

"Watch it, this is a new top, you'll rip it!" fumed the older Vega.

"Where's Tori?" Jade demanded.

"Gone!" she answered trying to show little emotion

"Where!"

"Somewhere else and I can't tell you. That was her specific request." She said her face a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Why did she leave?" spat out the now angry Goth.

"Like you fucking care Jade, you never did before, why in the hell start now!" The older Vega spat out, her words unusually filled with Venom and hatred.

Before Jade could respond Trina broke from Jade's grip and walked away.

Robbie and Beck came up as well, looking sad as well. Both were holding notes which Jade instantly snatched.

Robbie's read.

_Robbie,_

_Thanks for being a good friend. You're a much better person than Rex Gives you credit for. _

_Sorry and goodbye_

_Tori_

Beck's Read.

_Beck,_

_You're one of the nicest people I know and a good friend. _

_I'm very sorry. _

_Goodbye_

_Tori_

Jade seemed to just blow up, "What in the fuck is her problem? She just packs up and leave's with hardly a goodbye. Fuck Her." She yelled out angrily before tearing up her note, throwing down the others and storming off.

The other's standing around were a bit surprised by Jade's reaction. They didn't actually know what to expect, but they didn't guess she would become angry about it.

"What got into her?" Said Andre.

Beck shook his head. "I have no idea."

Cat just stood there crying for a moment but then Robbie seemed to snap out of it and went over to Cat to Console her pulling her into a big hug.

As Jade was down the hallway she pulled out her phone and dialed Tori and got the following message.

_"The number you have called has been changed to an unlisted number. Please check your number and try again"_

In a furious rage Jade threw her phone against the wall where it exploded. "Stupid fucking Vega." she ranted as she headed to class. She was unsure exactly why she was so angry but she was fuming at the sudden disappearance of Tori.

She hadn't noticed that the other students in the hallway had quickly vanished at the sight of the very angry Goth. She was in a horrible mood the entire rest of the week and hallways quickly cleared at the sight of her coming.

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Beck were all hurt and sad. None of them could figure out why she suddenly left. For a few moments they just stood there in stunned silence before sadly proceeding to class.

The others also approached Trina that day. Here answer was the same in each case. Tori had left Hollywood arts and she was respecting her sister's wishes by not giving out details.

Cat stopped by Tori's house after school to see if Tori was home. Tori's mom answered the door.

"Is Tori here?" Cat asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Cat, Tori no longer lives here. She was sad to leave and will miss you but I have to respect her wishes. I can't really say anything else. "

Cat's spirits fell even further than they were. "Can I give her a message?"

Mrs. Vega nodded. "Sure, I'll pass it along but that's all I can do."

"Have her call me if she can."

"I'll pass it on Cat" Mrs. Vega Said.

The group gradually adjusted to Tori's absence. They felt abandoned sad, confused and hurt. None of them reported hearing from Tori at all. She had completely cut communications.

Jade on the other hand seemed to bitterly resent Tori and seemed to grow intensely angry at any mention of the Latina. They never knew quite why. Jade had hardly even been a friend to her but for some strange reason she seemed the most hurt. Eventually the rest of the group learned to not mention Tori in her presence.

Jade was in fact the most hurt, for reasons she didn't completely understand she felt a deep sense of abandonment and betrayal.

"Stupid Vega, gets me to like her and then leaves" She would mumble to herself on occasion.

She had liked Vega deep down and enjoyed her company; though she was loathe to admit it. It took a bit of time but Jade realized that she truly missed Tori, though she didn't say that to anyone. For her Tori's abrupt departure had a particularly painful sting to it. She pushed Vega out of her mind as best as possible.

During the summer after graduation they suddenly heard from Tori again. Not personally but she suddenly came out of nowhere with a bestselling pop dance album. It brought up feelings of abandonment again to suddenly see their former friend suddenly become a pop star. Still they were glad she hit it big but still sad she had cut off contact. Everyone except Jade who seemed to resent and hate the Latina even more.

After graduation Jade and Beck, still together moved into an apartment and went to UCLA. Robbie and Cat attended UCLA as well. Andre ended up going to NYU.

A few weeks into their freshman semester Beck Came home to their apartment with Tori's brand new album. He figured he could at least listen to it. Jade saw it and smashed the CD before he could even hear it.

"Don't ever bring this into our home again." She screamed as she threw the smashed remains of the CD in the garbage.

"I just wanted to listen to it" Beck said defensively.

"You can, just not in our apartment I don't want to fucking hear it." She fumed.

She didn't want to be reminded of the pain. Jade simply refused to listen to any of Tori's music. It was a bit difficult as she was literally tearing up the charts. It annoyed her seeing Vega everywhere, on TV, in videos, all over the dang place.

Their college days came and went. Jade and Beck got married shortly after college. A baby girl named Rose came soon after. Robbie and Cat were engaged. Andre had went to work at a record label in Florida working for a successful producer. Jade had gotten a job as a scriptwriter for a horror themed TV show called "The Dark End". Beck became an actor making a few TV and one movie appearance.

Robbie got a job with a major special effects company. Cat got a job in the wardrobe department of a major studio.

Tori by this time was now literally the top pop star in the world. Now with several albums and 5 number one singles under her belt she seemed to be an unstoppable force. She was everywhere, much too Jade's displeasure as she didn't want to hear any of Tori's music.

Jade was troubled by other thing's, Her marriage to Beck had begun to sour soon after they got married. Beck seemed to grow darker and began to develop a drinking problem. He also became more secretive and moody. Once Cat noticed a series of bruises on Jade's arms that looked like fingertips. As if someone grabbed her very tightly. She pointed it out to Jade, who told her to mind her own business.

They had always fought and argued but gradually their fights became more vicious and nasty. After just a year and a half of marriage and with a 9 month old baby Beck moved out and soon after filed for divorce.

Times were tough for them, they both had student loans to pay and money was tight. Beck made semi decent money, but Jade found out a scriptwriter, especially a new one doesn't make a whole lot.

Jade was also lonely. Robbie was very involved with his work and had little time. Cat had been on location in Australia for the last 2 months working on the costumes for a huge sword and sorcery movie. She wasn't expected back for at least another 3 months. Leaving Jade all alone, she and Beck were barely on speaking terms.

Jade was sitting in her apartment trying to work out a scene in the show she was writing for when a knock came at her door. She had been having a rough day, there had been a whole lot of those recently since beck left. Her fridge died, she had not one to talk to, Beck hadn't been giving her any money to pay any bills and she was having writers block. The only good thing is that her baby Rose was napping peacefully at the moment.

She opened it to see the manager of the apartment building Mr. Gorski. He was a pleasant man nearing 70 who was originally from Poland.

"Hello Mrs. Oliver." He said happily. "You had said your refrigerator had broken down so the management company sent over a brand new one from their warehouse."

Jade was amazed. "Wow, I only reported it breaking down a little over 2 hours ago"

The manager said. "We do our best for our tenants." He and another man quickly replaced Jade's broken refrigerator.

Jade thanked the men and they left. Fortunately they did not wake the sleeping baby in the next room.

As she put her food in her brand new and expensive fridge she got to thinking. A management company bought her apartment building soon after she moved in. In the 5 and a half years she lived there rent had never once gone up. She further thought and realized that whenever something broke or wore out it was replaced or fixed almost immediately. Her building was kept up with constant repairs and anything broken was instantly replaced. It was a very nice place to live.

"Very efficient" she thought. "Almost too efficient." She pondered.

She went to her desk and pulled out a notice about repairs being done. The letterhead said A. Vertigo Management company. She had never given it much thought.

"Who's A. Vertigo" She mused.

She called Mike a fellow writer on "The Dark End" the horror themed TV show she wrote for. Mike was from New York and had lived in Apartments all his life. Jade wanted to know how unusual this efficiency of the management company was. She had lived in houses all her live until this apartment.

She greeted him and explained the circumstances of her apartment.

"You mean within 3 hours you had a new fridge?" Mike said sounding very astounded.

"Yes" Jade replied.

"So let me get this straight. The building is always beautifully maintained, anything you call about is fixed almost instantly and your rent has never gone up."

Jade felt stupid for asking. "So is that unusual for a management company?"

He paused for a moment. "Ahh…Jade that's not unusual, that's downright fucking bizarre. You either have the greatest landlord on the planet or something goofy is going on. If my fridge broke, it would take them a week to replace it."

"Thanks Mike, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"One one more thing Jade."

"What's that?"

"The producers of the show said to stop terrorizing the network pages, your supposed to terrorize the viewers. They do really like you writing though."

"I can't be that bad" Said Jade incredulously.

"Look, I get you, it's this thing with Beck and you got a 9 month old baby, your stressed out and you've been lashing out a people for little things. Heck I saw Hulk Hogan go the other way when you came down the hallway."

"I'm sorry I've been such an utter bitch lately. I'll take it down a few notches."

"Hey it don't bug me, You liven up the place." Mike said with a laugh.

"Thank's Mike" Jade said.

"Se ya Kiddo" he said before hanging up.

Jade sat down and looked at the name which she scribbled on a pad. A. Vertigo.

Maybe I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth she thought.

She pushed that aside and went back to work writing.

The next day she got up, got ready and took Rose to the day care. It was a small, but very affordable daycare in a church. Her day care budget was limited so she picked one she could afford. She had discovered it only 2 weeks ago and found the place to be clean and the staff rather nice. They were very attentive to the children.

As she carried her daughter in Jade noticed new playground equipment being set up in the yard.

"What's all this?" Jade asked Tammy one of the supervisors.

Tammy seemed very happy. "We got a donation of all new playground equipment and games and toys for all the children. Plus they donated new cribs for the baby room. Your daughter Rose will get one of the new ones. This is good as the ones we had were getting old. "

"Who?" Jade asked rather astonished.

"Don't know too much about them. They are a charitable organization called The Lyra group. They just called us up yesterday and said they had a donation for the day care. This morning all this stuff show's up. Everything they donated is brand new."

Jade was amazed "That's great."

She dropped off Rose and went to work.

As she sat at her computer at work she looked up the Lyra group, her interest piqued. There was no web page for any place called the Lyra group.

She then just punched in the word Lyra in the search engine.

The first result said Lyra was a constellation in the northern hemisphere. Out of curiosity she clicked on the link which was to an astronomy website. She read about the constellation but one line in the entry caught her eye.

"Contained in the constellation Lyra is Vega, which is the 2nd brightest star in the northern hemisphere."

"Vega?" Jade said quietly to herself before dismissing the thought and getting back to work.

**A bit of a long chapter this time but I needed to set things up. Beck and Jade's marriage has disintegrated. Jade is having a bit of a though time and Tori Vega is now one of the biggest pop stars on the planet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated Copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Chapter 3 – A game of scrabble**

**No One's POV**

It was nearing the end of the work day and Jade looked at her to do list for tomorrow. She had a meeting with her divorce attorney in the morning. He was shitty but all she could afford. Beck had a nicer one, his family having recently come into some money. That worried her. More and More Beck was being an asshole. Jade was terrified Beck would go for full custody and move away with Rose.

He had recently made some noises of moving back to Canada to be near family in Toronto. Jade would sooner die than have her daughter taken away from her. A few times during arguments Beck had struck jade and she didn't want her daughter to have the same thing happen to her.

The next day after her rather unproductive meeting with the attorney she had a bit of time to kill before having to get to work and was downtown.

She had looked up A. Vertigo in a search engine and nothing came up. She went down to the city hall to look up this odd and extremely efficient management company. She gave her rent check to the building manager and never dealt with anyone at this company. She was very curious.

She looked them up in the public records and was more puzzled by what she found.

The A. Vertigo management company owned only 1 property, the building she lived in. They bought it one month after she moved in. The company's address was a post office box and the company itself didn't exist until just before they bought the building.

A Later in the day as Jade was going to pick up her daughter from day care her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it read Beck Oliver.

"Now what?" she mumbled as she when the answer the phone.

"What do you want Beck!" hissed Jade, annoyed by the disturbance.

"A fine howdy do to you Jade." Said Beck being sarcastic.

"Fuck You Beck, What do you want."

"I'm taking Rose tonight, I have friends in from Toronto and they want to see her."

"WHAT! YOU JUST CAN FUCKING JUST TAKE HER WHENEVER YOU GOD DAM FEEL LIKE IT. " Jade screamed into the phone, now furious.

He started to say something but Jade cut him off.

"The very least you could do would be to ask if you can have her for the evening. Not that you've been watching her at all. You've seen her 3 or 4 times since you moved out. I've been god dam taking care of her while you do god knows what."

"She's my daughter too!" he screamed back at her.

"Then fucking act like it and no you can't have her tonight. If you would have asked nicely I would have done it but since you were such a fucking asshole Forget it."

Jade then hung up the phone.

Some days it seems like he never matured beyond high school, Jade thought.

Jade made a mental decision to not mention any of this A. Vertigo stuff to Beck. She wasn't going to tell him anything that could even remotely be used against her in divorce court.

Later that day she stopped down at Mr. Gorski's apartment where He and his wife warmly greeted her and invited her in. Mrs. Gorski was always baking cookies. At least once a month she would stop by with a tray for her.

"What can I do Mrs. Oliver" said Mr. Gorski in a thick polish accent.

"I'm interested in the A. Vertigo management company. They are so good at maintaining our building. I wanted to thank them for replacing my fridge so quickly." Jade said.

Jade noticed Mrs. Gorski give Mr. Gorski a brief but odd look. "I can pass along the message." Mr. Gorski said.

Jade didn't have the patience to screw around. "What's the deal with this mysterious company anyway? The only building they own is this one."

Mr. Gorski shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. "I don't want to get in trouble. When I was a younth in Poland under the communists, keeping your mouth shut was the best way to stay out of trouble."

"Look, I won't say nothing to get either of you in trouble. Please." Jade said.

Mr. Gorski looked at his wife and then to Jade. "In 3 months we are retiring to move to Arizona so we don't see any harm. The old landlord didn't care one squat about this building as long as he got his rent. He didn't fix anything and if he did it took him forever to do it. One day this company buys's the building. Then a lawyer type shows up. He says everything will be maintained and gave me a voice mail to call if anything breaks or needs replacement. I had the furnace break one Christmas. I called the Voice mail and within an hour a repair man was here."

"OK, do you know anything about the lawyer?"

"Only his name. Mr. Harold Pullen. I don't know where he worked for. He did give some special instructions."

Jade tilted her head to the side "What is that?"

"If anything in your apartment and he specified yours, wears out or breaks it is to be fixed instantly. He said if I needed anything for your place especially to leave a message on the voice mail. Your fridge breaks and l left a message. 5 minutes later a man calls and he says your new fridge will arrive in 2 hours which it did. The Lawyer said your rent is never ever to go up and to evict any tenants that disturb you."

Jade blinked but said nothing her mind processing the information.

"I do not know what is going on but it seems to me that someone is going to great lengths to see that you have no problems with your apartment and you live comfortably. If I were you I would just enjoy it." Mr. Gorski said.

Jade thanked the Gorski's and said she would keep her mouth shut.

Jade was now very suspicious. When she got back up to her apartment she looked at the name scribbled on the pad. A. Vertigo.

"What does it mean and who in the hell is watching out for me?" She said to her sleeping daughter.

Jade sat down at her computer and looked up Harold Pullen. He was an attorney at a law firm of Price & Stevens probably the most prestigious and expensive law firm in this half of the country.

Jade for a second thought of going there and ask about A. Vertigo, but Jade new that would be pointless. A high priced attorney if I even managed to see him wouldn't tell me squat. He would talk about attorney client privilege, Jade mused.

The name has to have a meaning, otherwise they would have picked a generic name like Acme Management company or something like that. Jade thought as she sat on her couch.

Jade was a writer and thus a word person. People pick words for a specific reason she thought.

She sat in a chair and said.

"A. Vertigo"

Then she said it more slowly breaking down the word "A. Ver-ti-go"

"Nothing" she said

Then she said it more slowly breaking it down by letter by letter.

She began to say it again "A Ve" But stopped at Ve.

"VE" she repeated.

Suddenly a thought formed in her mind. She bolted off the couch and ran to the closet pulling out an old scrabble game. Within seconds she dumped the tiles on the table and spelled out "A Vertigo"

"I got you, it's a fucking anagram" she said proudly to herself.

It was an anagram and within 45 seconds she realized what the name A. Vertigo spelled when you re arranged the letters.

It spelled out a different name.

Jade stood there in absolute shock starring at the scrabble tiles on her dining room table.

The name was

Tori Vega


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten.**

**Chapter 4 – She moves in mysterious ways**

**No One's POV**

Jade starred blankly at the table, her Jaw hanging open for several moments at the two words that were spelled out in scrabble tiles.

Tori Vega

"Tori Fucking Vega" she finally said still trying to comprehend it.

She wanted to scream but knew she couldn't. Rose was peacefully sleeping in the next room. Jade didn't want to wake her daughter. So she tried to compose herself.

She thought for a moment. "So Tori is my landlord. Beck and I move into an apartment and less than a month later she buys it and fixes it up. More importantly she sees to it my rent never goes up."

"Never goes up?" said the Goth to herself.

A second thought registered in her mind and she ran to her file cabinet. Jade though a Goth was rather organized and had her important papers in a file cabinet in neat folders.

She reached and pulled out the one marked Auto and home insurance. After a few minutes examining the papers her suspicion was confirmed.

In the last 5 and a half years her home or auto insurance premiums hadn't gone up as much as a dime. Jade found that very odd since Beck had a speeding ticket last year and her car was totaled in an auto accident 3 years ago.

At the time when the rates didn't go up the agent said the company didn't as it wasn't her fault. She was stopped at a light when a drunk driver struck her car and totaled it. She thought that was very strange but just accepted it. She herself was in the hospital for a week after the accident.

Jade started to get suspicious but thought as rich as Vega may be she couldn't buy a multi billion dollar insurance company. What connection is there if any.

She sat down at the computer and plugged in the words. "Tori Vega and Highland Insurance."

Highland insurance was the name of Jade's insurance company.

A single hit came up for the combination it was a news article from a little over 5 years ago. The headline read.

**Huge Pop star performs for 14****th**** Birthday of Insurance CEO's Granddaughter. **

Jade read the article which said that Famous Pop Star Tori Vega performed for the 14th birthday of Alicia Henderson the granddaughter of Richard Henderson the CEO of Highland Insurance. It was a huge affair in the Hampton's on Long Island with over a hundred guests.

Jade sat down again even more perplexed. "So Vega performs for the birthday of the granddaughter of an insurance exec and suddenly my home and auto insurance premiums stop going up."

Jade started to pace impatiently across the apartment. "Tori Fucking Vega"

Jade didn't know what to think. Part of her was furious, part of her was grateful, part of her wanted to scream, part of her wanted to cry. Part of her wanted to wring Vega's neck, and oddly part of her wanted to hug Vega. Jade knew that wasn't the first time she wanted to hug Vega, but she always resisted the urge to touch the pretty Latina.

But before she could do anything else her daughter Rose woke up needing attention. It sounded like a hunger cry, Jade immediately thought.

Jade didn't have time to be angry at Vega at the moment as a 10 month old baby needed to be fed.

She went to the baby's room and picked up her crying daughter and carried her to the rocking chair. Jade then removed her shirt and let Rose latch on to her breast and start to nurse.

**Jade's POV **

As I gently rocked back and fourth feeding Rose I was left to my thoughts.

"I will never forget you" was what Vega wrote on her note to me. It was odd, because it was the only one where she didn't say sorry.

"It seems she didn't" I whispered.

I was a torrent of emotions at the moment but I had to remain calm as I was feeding my baby. Getting pissed off will not help Rose feed or get to sleep. Having a baby has mellowed me a bit but I'm much better at restraining myself now. Though recently it has been very tough to do so with all the grief that Beck's been putting me through.

Not like Beck is going to help, I briefly thought. He moved out 2 months ago after we had a particularly violent argument.

He filed for divorce 2 weeks later. I don't know why he changed to much. He seemed to become more selfish and self centered. It was all about him. I think some of that stardom started to go to his head. He wasn't even that big of a star yet. He drank more, talked less, everything went sour so quickly.

I thought I felt deeply betrayed by Vega leaving; getting served divorce papers less than 3 days after your husband says he wants to work on things made what Vega did look like nothing. I hate that fucking Canadian.

I couldn't help but wonder if the little Latin sneak had done any other favors for me.

I missed her, but she looked out for me. I just didn't know how to take it.

Then suddenly I remembered something that was odd at the time but we just enjoyed it. Beck and I went to Mexico to one of those huge resorts on our honeymoon. When we got there the manager came to us personally and said there was a royal screw up with our reservation. It had been inadvertently moved the next week.

He profusely apologized and said he was going to upgrade us to the Montezuma Suite as it was our honeymoon. It turned out was the most expensive room in the entire resort. It was a 2 bedroom luxury bungalow on the ocean that cost $1300 a night. The room had a fully stocked bar for us to use at no cost. It was stunningly beautiful and very upscale. The Manager said it had been recently renovated and hadn't been booked yet. We even got complementary passes to the most expensive restaurant in the resort and free Jet Ski rentals for the duration of our stay.

We were so happy we got it; we just said thanks and enjoyed it. The management and staff kissed our asses the entire time. It was practically surreal, kind of like being treated like a pop star.

As I moved Rose to the other breast I couldn't help but wonder if a certain pop star had anything to do with our mysterious upgrade. If it is, that's one fucking hell of a wedding gift. A full week at in a room that cost $1300 a night runs around $9100 and that's just for the room. Not counting all the extra's they tossed in.

I will say I do feel like my privacy has been invaded somewhat but I'm very torn. She always wanted to help people. She helped me every time I asked for it, without fail. Looking back I know now how badly she wanted me to like her.

She had succeeded in getting me to like her but my pride would never allow myself to show it. Besides my thoughts and feelings were so clouded by my feelings for Beck. At the time I didn't know how I exactly felt about the Latina.

That is why I felt so betrayed by her sudden departure. I fumed for days over her disappearance. I called her every name and curse word I could think of. Even I was surprised by my intense rage at her leaving.

"Why did you leave Tori?" I said quietly.

"Was it because of Beck?" I mused.

The fact that 2 weeks after Beck and I get back together she pulls a Houdini and vanishes wasn't lost on me.

I looked down at my daughter. "What should mommy do with my guardian Angel?"

"Should mommy thank her or should Vega get a visit from Mr. Scissors?"

My daughter only made a gurgling noise in reply.

"Fine help you are, but I love you anyway." I said to my daughter as she seemed to finish nursing.

Finally Rose had her fill, I burped her and she thankfully drifted off to sleep. I placed her in her crib and went back to the living room.

Sitting down I turned on the TV and while flipping channels came across a music video of Tori's. It was an up tempo dance track named. Move Faster.

For the first time I sat down and watched one of her videos. I had heard snippets of songs but always turned it off. It actually wasn't that bad.

A mix of emotions flooded me as I watched the Latina dance and sing on the screen. I just didn't know what to make of any of this. I think I was still somewhat in shock

Like it or not she unmistakably helped me and Beck. Money was very tight in college and still is now, things would have been a lot worse had she not interfered.

"What's your Game Vega?" I said after the Video finished.

"What's your game?"

**Tori's been busy hasn't she?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 5 - Tori's Story.**

**We will put Jade aside for a chapter to give Tori's story. **

A little while after my performance in the Platinum Music Awards I got a record offer. It was a Multi record deal; I would be working with the hottest producers a huge record label to back me up, the whole works.

I would have to leave town and move to Miami where the record label and recording studios were. I knew there were a few others interested but this was the only solid deal I had.

My parents said I could take it if I liked but the urged me to think carefully, and consider staying in school until I graduate. As crazy as it sounds, I was going to down the offer. I was going to stay with my friends and complete school.

I was confident that another opportunity would come my way. That and I was I love with Jade. Even though she had no idea my true feelings I just wanted to be near her. In the hopes that maybe I get the courage to tell her how I feel. Leaving for Miami would mean leaving Jade.

Then the night of the full moon Jam happened and my world seemed to crumble around me. Jade and Beck made up and were again a couple. I tried to be happy for them and be glad they were together.

I couldn't, every day I felt worse seeing those two together. They deserved their happiness and I didn't want to interfere but I couldn't be happy at Hollywood Arts anymore. I acted as if nothing was wrong but was slowly dying inside.

After much thought and heartbreak I decided to take the offer and leave Hollywood Arts Behind, forever. My heart was already broken and staying there would just kill me. I didn't want to leave Jade but I couldn't stay either.

I told my parents and sister my situation and surprisingly they understood and sympathetic. I told them I wanted to take the record offer and move to Miami. Fortunately I had an Aunt and Uncle living nearby I could stay with until I get settled. They gave their blessing and helped me make arrangements.

Those last few days at Hollywood Arts were some of the worst in my life. I had the principal keep my departure under wraps and just pretended nothing was wrong. I was barely able to keep myself together. It took all my acting skills to not appear to be utterly heartbroken.

I remember seeing Jade the day I left. It was near the end of the day and I was at my locker getting a book before heading to class.

"Hey Vega" she came up to me a Scowl on her face.

I looked at her for a moment saying nothing. My heart was racing and my stomach felt like it was full of lead. It took every ounce of willpower not to burst into tears on the spot. I knew this would probably be the last time I ever saw her.

"Hey Jade, what do you need?" I said trying to express my emotions.

She looked at me oddly for a moment narrowing her eyes. I was beginning to panic inside.

"We are all going to the Gorilla Club next Saturday, do you want to come along? Cat wanted me to ask you. Not like I care." She said dismissively.

I nodded without saying anything. She almost sounded nice for a second. Why did I love her so much? Why did I crave her attention so badly?

"Fine" she said before walking off.

"Bye Jade" I said as she was several feet down the hallway.

"Whatever" she said as she continued walking down the hallway and out of my life for good. I had to restrain myself from chasing after her. I wanted to so badly.

Instead I went straight to the broom closet and cried my eyes out. The heartbreak and pain I felt was so intense I could feel it. It was painful tightness that seemed to run across my whole chest with my heart hurting the most. I was leaving behind, my school, my friends and the woman I had fallen in love with. I missed the whole next class as I had completely fallen apart and it took me the hour to recompose myself.

Within 12 hours my bags were packed I was on a flight to Miami to start my new life.

I read that Fleetwood Mac while in production of their Rumors album, both couples in the band were breaking up. They somehow turned all that turmoil and pain into one of the best albums of all time. I decided to pour all my emotions both good and bad into my songwriting.

Within days, I was at the studio in Miami and began work on my album. I got tutors to teach me so I could get my high school diploma.

I simply threw myself completely into my work. Songwriting, recording, I worked at a frantic pace. The producer was impressed by my effort and devotion. Out of the 10 songs on my first album I wrote 4 of them. Of those for songs one of them was about my feelings for Jade. It was a ballad about unrequited love. It wasn't too obvious but if someone really paid attention they might figure it out.

Though still sad, I was enjoying making my record and for the first time in a while hopeful about the future. I made a few new friends and gradually started to feel more like myself. I still missed my old friends. I missed Jade terribly. But I moved on, I simply had no choice.

Shortly after what would have been my gradation from Hollywood Art's high my album came out. It was called "Move" and promptly sailed up the charts becoming a #1 selling album in record time. The album itself got very good reviews from critics.

By the end of that summer I already had my 1st gold record and I had hit the big time. I was shooting music Videos, giving concerts, making TV appearances and going all around the world.

I was now fully immersed in the lifestyle of being a pop star and beginning to love it. I loved performing for people, I could just feel myself feeding off their energy in concert.

I told Jade in my note I would never forget her and I didn't. Part of me wanted to stay away permanently. Part of me wanted to contact my old friends. I didn't think they would even want to talk to me anymore so I compromised. My sister said I won't let her go and of course she was right.

I had learned where Jade and Beck now lived; it was dingy run down apartment building near the UCLA campus. I drove by it one day and saw that terrible looking place. It bothered me that I was flying all over the world and the woman I loved lived in this crap hole. She deserved better.

I decided to help Jade anonymously, not to interfere in her life but maybe remove some obstacles in her path. Perhaps I could put some opportunities in her path instead. It may make her happy and that would be something at least. If she and Beck are going to be together they might as well live in a decent apartment building.

So I took my name and made an anagram of it. A Vertigo. I took that name and made it a management company and bought Jade and Beck's building. I had money so I fixed the place up and through my lawyers instructed that anything in Jade and Beck's apartment was to be fixed or replaced instantly. Her rent was never to go up.

I was now Jade and Beck's landlord, how funny I thought.

I couldn't resist helping her, as much as I wanted to completely stay away I new I couldn't. I made a vow that I would help Jade when or where ever possible. I had the money and resources to do a lot. I would help my other friends if I could as well.

I couldn't go around and buy buildings so I arranged for Cat & Robbie and Andre to get new appliances in their apartments. I contacted their landlords and gave them new appliances to provide. I just had them keep my name out of it.

I may have left my friends, but I certainly wasn't going to abandon them.

It was evening when I sat in my car outside the newly refurbished building a few weeks later. I wanted to see how it looked now that all the repairs were completed. Looking up I suddenly spotted Jade in a window, only for one second. She looked out the window for a moment before going back away from the window. She looked happy and I felt like maybe I had just a little to do with that. My heart leapt at seeing her, if only for an instant.

That was all I was going to allow myself. Beck and Jade had lives and they deserved their happiness and privacy so I quietly said goodbye drove away.

She had her life with Beck and I had my life as an internationally famous pop star. Two totally different worlds Jade and I lived in now.

Life went on, and with a lot of hard work and a bit of luck I was now one of the biggest pop stars in the world. My second album which did even better than my first, I either wrote or co wrote all of the songs in them. I won a 2 Grammy awards for that album.

I've seen too many of those behind the music shows where the new pop star goes flat broke to know that I needed to be careful with my money. Instead of buying a huge mansion right off the bat, I bought a rather nice condo in Miami. Why in the heck do I need 20 bedrooms when I live alone? I made some very wise investing choices and within 2 or 3 years I was doing very well financially.

I didn't go too crazy with my money but, I did enjoy it, I'm not stupid. I now have over 270 pairs of shoes. I think Trina was going to drop dead of a heart attack when she first saw my shoe closet. She actually started to hyperventilate when she saw my clothes closet; it's big. I think she was going to die of happiness when I told her she could go shopping in my closet.

Through my attorneys and other resources I managed to keep tabs on all my friends and helped them from behind the scenes on occasion. Through friends in the music business I learned that Andre was up for an internship at record label in New York when he was attending NYU. I covertly put in the good word for him and he got it.

I knew Cat was interested in wardrobe and costumes so I had a producer friend help me spread the word around Hollywood that she was a good person to hire. I wasn't lying she was actually quite good at her job. She eventually got a job at a major studio in the wardrobe department.

During those few years I didn't live the life of a hermit. I was a pop star and I did all the things that pops stars do, go to parties and had a wild time. I dated here and there, both men and women. I was open about my bisexuality and the press didn't give me any grief about it. They seemed to like it as it gave the tabloids more to write about. No one was the one, and I always ended up being single again. Of course part of my heart always did and always will belong to Jade.

Of course it was Jade who I watched over the most. I just could never help myself. I made a point to only help, not to interfere. I arranged for her insurance rates to never go up. Like Cat I made absolutely certain that people in both TV and Movies know she was a top notch writer and actress. I helped Beck as well. I heard he was up for a small movie part and I managed to get him the part.

I avoided the temptation to get to close. They did deserve their privacy and Happiness. I did give into temptation one Christmas eve.

Jade was in her sophomore year at UCLA and I found she was working as a waitress in a small diner. I had just won a music award for my second album and I felt like celebrating so I indulged myself. I hired a top notch movie makeup person to make me look like an old man. After he was done I didn't even recognize myself. I was wearing an Ugly hat, clothes that went out of style about 40 years ago and a mustache.

It was evening when I walked slowly into restaurant and soon enough I was in her section. I had a 20 to give to the hostess in case I was going to be put into a different section.

My heart skipped a beat seeing her walk right past me. She looked tired and pissed off, her face cemented into a scowl. Not too much a surprise though. Her hair was cut a bit shorter than normally but other than the crappy waitress uniform she was the same Jade.

I smiled as Jade walked up to me. Her blue green eyes seem to study me for moment but I just played like an old man.

"Hello Jade" I said in my old man voice. I had to fight every instinct in my body to say who I really was. It was very hard.

Her scowl seemed to grow fiercer; she assumed I was reading off her nametag. I knew that would annoy her.

"Can I take you drink order." She said almost mechanically.

"You look tired." I said.

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to chit chat with an old geezer like me. "It's been a long day, would you mind please."

She was obviously near the end of her shift and looked kind of run down. I wanted to hug her so badly.

"Just a coke please." I said with a smile.

She left and reappeared with drink a few minutes later. I decided on what I wanted to eat and a short while later she came back to get my order. Once I had ordered I said.

"UCLA Right?"

"Yes" she replied looking like she really didn't want to have this conversation.

Then I decided to really toy with her. "I'll bet you're a writer or possibly a film maker."

She had started to walk away, when my sentence stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked at me oddly. "How did you know that." She said sounding a bit puzzled.

I tilted my head back and looked at the ceiling for an instant. "You just have that look to you. A mixture of dangerous creative beauty and savage intelligence. You have to be a creative person, you just look like a writer and I'll bet a real good one." I meant that completely."

She tilted her heat to the side as an almost imperceptible smile crept into one corner of her mouth. I thought she might like that comment.

"You seem very perceptive, Mr.?"

"Just call me Vic"

Jade smiled, "Well Vic I need to get back to work."

I didn't try to disturb her while she did her work. I just watched her, she might have seen me but she would just assume I thought she was pretty. I did of course. It felt so good just to be in her presence again even if she didn't recognize me. I had missed her so much. My dinner came and I ate it still watching Jade waiting tables.

She came back with the check which I paid. A few moments later she came back with my change.

"I haven't seen you here before Vic, you from around here." Jade was being friendly trying to get a larger tip no doubt.

"I came out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. My granddaughter wants the new Album by Tori Vega so I'm going to buy it. Are you familiar with her?" I wanted to see her reaction to hearing my name.

She frowned and for an instant a look of pain registered on her face much to my surprise. I would have given anything to know what was going through her mind.

"I'm not much into pop music" she said rather diplomatically in a low tone of voice. She sounded sullen for a moment.

"Well Thank you and have a Merry Christmas." I said in return.

She nodded and said "Merry Christmas" Then went back to work.

I came for two reasons, one to simply see Jade. I missed her and just wanted to see her. The second reason is that I really wanted to give her a Christmas present.

I waited until she was out of sight in the back when I left my tip for her under a salt shaker.

On top was a 1 dollar bill so what was underneath wouldn't be visible.

Underneath the single were 2 crisp 100 dollar bills. On one I had written.

"Merry Christmas Jade, From Vic"

I quickly exited the restaurant before she found my little present.

I stood outside and peeked in a window for a moment. I saw Jade come back and pick up the tip off the table.

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head seeing the 200 dollar tip and a huge smile came to her face.

I watched her for a moment more, as she quickly went into the back. Not doubt to put it right in her purse so as to not have to report or share it.

"That's my Jade" I said to myself with a smile.

I helped Jade in a few other was over the years. I found that she and Beck were getting married so I managed to find out where the honeymoon was. I contacted the resort's management and I paid for Beck and Jade to get a real nice upgrade to their accommodations.

Just because the thought of Jade marrying Beck sickened me didn't mean I couldn't be a good sport about it. If Jade is going to have a honeymoon, it might as well be a good one.

I heard they had a daughter named Rose and all seemed well with them. If Jade was happy then I was happy for her. Now that they were married I left them alone. I began to think that maybe I should just let her go. The last I heard they were doing fine. My career was going great; I had sold millions of albums and was famous all around the world. I had everything I could possibly want; except for the thing I wanted the most. Jade's love.

But having everything else was pretty good and I was beginning to accept that. I had a condo in Miami, a mansion in LA, cars, a booming career, I was world famous. Jade and Beck were happily married with a daughter. I had begun to accept that fact that things wouldn't change and I needed to find someone else.

But much to my surprise things did start to change, and I found out from a most unexpected source..

**I wanted to have a chapter to see what Tori had been up to. We'll be back with Jade in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotton.**

**Chapter 6 – Down  
**

**Jade's POV**

After the Video was done I turned off the TV and began to put the scrabble tiles away. Just as I did that, the front door opened.

In walks Beck. Looking at him I can tell he's been drinking a bit. There is a little sway to his step and his eyes look bloodshot. I quickly moved to stand in front of him blocking access to the rest of the apartment.

Thoughts of Vega soon disappeared as I find myself facing my soon to be ex husband.

"You can't just barge in here anymore?" I hiss quietly trying not to wake up Rose who was sleeping in the next room.

"It's my place too." He protested loudly.

My face turned red with anger. "Not anymore it's not. If you wake Rose, I'm going to brain you. So keep your fucking voice down." I said quietly but in a still angry tone.

"Fine" he whispered.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You told me to be act like a father, so I'm here to see my little girl."

I just stood there stoically, an expression of disapproval seemingly frozen on my face.

After a few moments I suddenly became animated again. "Showing up after you've been drinking and after you know she's gone to bed for the night is not the way to go about doing things."

"Can I see her at least for a second?"

I relented and moved to the side. "For a second and don't you dare wake her up."

Beck quietly walked past me and into Rose's room. I just stood there were I was starring at the doorway to my daughters room listening for any sound.

After about a minute he walked out and sat down in a chair. "So what's up Babe." He said trying to be charming.

I stood there for a few seconds silently glaring at him. "You saw her, now leave. I have work to do." I said pointing to a partially completed script for my TV show on the table."

He stood up looking somewhat offended and walked up to me. "You're no fun anymore. We used to have a lot of fun." He said gently stroking the side of his finger up the side of my right arm.

I deep feeling of utter revulsion formed in the pit of my stomach at the thought of him touching me ever again.

"Don't fucking Touch Me Beck!" I spat out.

He looked surprised, "What too prudish now?" I wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or insulting.

In any case I slapped him across the face.

He must have a bit more drunk than I thought. He must have to even remotely think what he did right after that was a good idea.

He swung and struck me in the face with the back of his fist. Not expecting the blow I flew backward and fell. My head struck the side of a table on my way down. I saw stars for a moment.

He just laughed at me and when I started to get up he just pushed me back down on the floor.

"Stay there you deserve it! This is still my place and I'll come here whenever I want." he said before storming out of the apartment.

As tough as I was, I just burst into tears as I sat on the floor. How could I have ever loved him? Over time he just seemed to get more mean and self centered, he didn't seem to mature anymore either.

After a few minutes of sobbing on the floor I got up and recomposed myself. My head hurt a bit but there was no sign of bleeding or a bump. I took some aspirin which would help the dull pain I was feeling from my head.

I needed to talk to someone, so I dialed Cat. She was still on location in Australia but I hoped I would reach her. I had no idea what time it was there.

I got a voice mail message so I told her to call me back.

As I stood there in my empty apartment, my head still throbbing I found myself wanting to talk to Vega. It was an irrational thought but as annoyed as I was for her messing with my life I still wanted to her voice. It was pointless to think of that as I had no way of contacting her at all.

I called Andre instead and he answered.

"Hey Jade, what's up" he said in cheerful voice.

"Beck paid a visit tonight." I said sounding not very happy.

"Was he drunk?"

"Oh yeah, he just burst in here wanting to see Rose. He's such an asshole now."

"I'm so sorry Jade, I don't know what happened to him. I barely even talk with him anymore. In fact I haven't spoken to him in 4 or 5 months."

I didn't mention the fact that he hit me; I just wanted someone to talk to. Suddenly I had a thought and asked him about his insurance. I said was thinking of switching carriers and asked him how much his insurance has risen lately. I know he has a different company.

"I hate that company, they seem to raise my rates every 6 dam months." He said.

We talked about old times for a bit and I managed to work in a few questions about his apartment. He said it was OK, but they are slow to fix stuff. I decided to keep my knowledge of Vega to myself for some reason.

I felt better talking to Andre for a bit and said goodnight to the musician.

After I hung up the phone I thought for a moment. "So Vega does this for me and beck but not Andre."

I had gone back to work at my computer writing when my phone rang.

"Hey Jade, you called." Said Cat.

"Hey Cat How is Australia?"

"It's great, you'd love it here. My brother came to visit but they deported him. I guess he went to the.."

"Sorry Cat, I just need to talk, Beck visited me. He hit me again."

Cat was my closest friend, and not having her around during this difficult time for me is hard. I told her about my encounter with beck.

She paused for a moment. "Oh my god, are you OK." She said sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine, he's only done this crap a couple of times and it's always when he's been drinking. Soon, I'll be divorced from that asshole."

"I'm so sorry Jadey."

I decided to confide with Cat.

"You know that we've not heard from Vega in like 6 years right?" I said.

There was a brief pause but Cat answered. "Yes, I wish I could talk to her some days."

"Has your insurance or rent gone up in the last 5 years or so?"

Cat sounded puzzled. "A couple of times, Why?"

"Mine hasn't and I know why."

For an instant there was an odd pitch to Cat's voice which I ignored. "What is that?"

"Vega bought my fucking apartment building 5 years ago and made sure my rent never went up. Not only that she saw to it that beck's and mine car insurance never went up. I also think she was behind that little thing with my strange Honeymoon upgrade. It's like she knows everything about me."

"Are you sure? I don't get that."

"Yeah, I don't know what that little sneak is up to though. I never got her some days."

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"On some levels, furious, on others kind of glad my rent or insurance went up. I'm still processing all the information. I just don't get it."

"Maybe we'll get to the bottom of this. I'm sure she meant well."

"I don't know" I said sounding skeptical.

"Hey, I hate to cut and run but they need me back on set. There setting up for a shot and I have to fix a costume. I see the costume supervisor franticly waving to me. Hey if Beck lays a hand on you again you call the cops. OK"

"I will Cat. Thanks for listening. Bye."

"Chin up Jade. It will get better. Bye"

So it sounds like Tori is only helping Beck and Myself. I thought.

I'll bet she just can't give up on Beck. "Stupid Vega, It figures."

I took a beer from the fridge and opened it up. I took a long drink and said out loud.

"Vega, you can have that useless Canadian. Just leave me the fuck alone, At least my little Rose loves me."

**No ones' POV**

Cat immediately rushed to the set to fix the problem with the costume which was really happening. After a bit of time Cat and the Costume supervisor had the problem fixed.

Cat then wandered off the set and away from the rest of the cast and crew where she pulled out her phone and dialed it.

"Hello" said the voice at the other end.

"Hey Tori it's me Cat. We need to talk."

**So Cat is in communication with Tori. Also, Jade has drawn the wrong conclusion in thinking that Tori is still interested in Beck. **

**Next chapter should be up a little later today. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten.**

**Chapter 7 – Running into an old friend.**

**No One's POV**

**In the previous chapter after Jade let Cat know Beck hit her, Cat promptly called Tori and said they needed to talk.**

"Hey Cat, What's up"

"Jades is on to you. You thought it might happen but she did figure it out."

"I knew she was a smart girl, I think I wanted to be caught all along. What does she know?"

"She knows that you're her landlord, you've fixed her insurance and she figured out your little wedding gift. She doesn't know about the other things yet."

"Hmmm…I'll have to think of what to do next."

"There's more."

"What?" said Tori with concern in her voice.

"Beck showed up at her place tonight. He was drunk and wanted to see Rose. He hit her.

"I'm going to kill that fucker." Said the now angry Latina. "To have that asshole hit the woman I love. I don't think I can sit on the sidelines anymore Cat."

"I think you should have got off the sidelines 6 years ago." Cat said.

"I need to plan my next move. Keep me posted if anything develops. Right away I'm going to call the people I had investigating Beck. I haven't had a chance to talk to them since I put them on it. Hopefully they've dug up some dirt on him.

"Just let me know if I can help."

"I will do, Thanks for all your help Cat."

"You're Welcome Tori, It's been so good talking to you again these last few weeks."

"I missed all you guys, I really did. Hey, I'm almost done with my tour, only a few dates left. I can jet in and we can have dinner before I return home. I'll call you later and we can arrange it."

"Sounds Good Tori, talk to you later."

"Bye Cat."

**Cat's POV **

I had been deceiving Jade for about the last 6 weeks as I have been in contact with Tori again. I ran into actually very much by accident, literally.

I am one of the costume people on this huge sword and sorcery movie that's filming in Australia. It's called the "Halls of Gladius" and is based on a best selling novel.

The movie is so big they are putting it out in two parts. We had been filming for about two weeks and things were going fine. My brother was going to visit soon but I did miss Robbie who was very involved in his work and back in California.

On one particular day about 6 weeks ago I had heard there was some VIP visiting the set but that was all I knew. We were filming a huge outdoor battle scene and there were literally hundreds of costumes to put on the actors and extras so I was very busy. I paid no attention to the news of some VIP visiting the set and figured it was some politician or something.

It was around lunch time and I went to the craft tent to get my lunch. I had filled my tray and was walking back to my work area to sit down and eat. I turned a corner and ran straight into someone. Half my lunch went on my shirt and the other half went on the ground.

I looked up and was about to say. "That was my lunch you just spilled" when I realized I had walked right into Tori. She was standing there with the director, Ben and two of the stars of the movie. She apparently was the visiting VIP.

I was I absolute shock standing in front of Tori for the first time in almost 6 years. It took about a second to register that I had just walked into one of my old friends.

"Tori!" I said still very much in shock.

"Cat!" she said equally in shock.

I suddenly remembered how heartbroken I had felt her suddenly leaving all those years ago. She was one of my very best friends.

Before I knew it I slapped her right in the face. "Why did you leave us? I thought I was your friend." I blurted out as a whole wave of emotions suddenly rose up in me.

The director and the two stars of the movie looked at me like I had just murdered a whole litter of puppies.

"Cat!" Ben yelled at me. He was angry as I had just slapped the visiting VIP in the face.

Tori quickly turned to Ben. "No wait, don't fire her. Believe it or not I actually deserved that."

"You know her Miss Vega?" He said as he calmed down.

Tori nodded "She is an old friend, and several years ago I did something wrong and I more than deserved that slap in the face. I also very much owe her an explanation."

Ben nodded, "Would you two like to talk?"

Tori nodded "Please?"

As Ben and the two actors left us alone Tori turned to me. I had been silently standing there since I slapped Tori. I could see a tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cat." Tori squeaked out now on the verge of tears.

Without saying anything I just grabbed Tori and gave her a big hug. For a few moments we just stood there hugging as I began to cry.

As we broke from our hug Tori wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've missed you all, I'm so sorry Cat, please forgive me."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Why did you leave? You could have stayed in contact."

Suddenly I thought for moment.

"Was it because Jade and Beck got back together? Jade did notice that you left 2 weeks later. I remember her saying that once."

Tori bit her lip, "First let's get you cleaned up and some new food."

Tori took me to the tent which had the port a potties and helped me clean up at the sink there.

As I was cleaning the food off my shirt Tori answered my question. "You are right that is one of the reasons I left. I couldn't bear to see them together."

I looked at Tori, "You were in love with Beck weren't you?"

Tori shook her head. "NO!"

"I'm confused, then why did you leave?"

Tori looked to the floor and then back at me. "I left because I had fallen in love with Jade."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My jaw just dropped. My mind spun dizzily trying to comprehend Tori in love with Jade.

"Let's walk and get something to eat while I explain." Tori said leading me back to the craft tent were we both got lunch.

Tori explained to me how she had fallen in love with Jade and explained about her record deal.

"When Beck and Jade got back together I was utterly heartbroken. I couldn't stay." Tori said as we both ate.

"Then why cut off communication all together? Did I do anything wrong?" Cat asked.

Tori looked down for moment. "You guys are such a tight night group. It would be hard to give up one or two without giving up all of them."

That actually made sense, I nodded but said nothing.

Tori did perk up at this point. "But I was watching out for all of you. Just because I left didn't mean I stop caring."

I was confused "What?"

Tori then took some time to explain about the fact that she had served as guardian angel for all her former friends, Jade especially.

I was shocked at the revelation of all the little things Tori had been doing for us. I barely knew what to say.

"We all kind of thought you no longer cared about us." I said.

"I never stopped caring." Tori said with a smile.

"All I can say is thank you."

"How did Jade take my leaving?" Tori asked.

I thought for a moment. "Oddly enough she seemed to be the angriest and most hurt by your leaving. For a week after you left she was in an utterly horrible mood, no one, not even Beck could talk with her. She was either bursting at the seams angry or quietly brooding off in a corner. The other students at school avoided her like the plague for weeks after that. As time went on she didn't want to talk about you or hear your name mentioned, she would get angry at the mere mention of your name. We just got in the habit of not mentioning you in her presence."

Tori just closed her eyes as a tear began to fall down her cheek.

Tori opened her eyes then sighed, "It hardly matters anymore, Jade is happily married now anyway."

I realized that Tori didn't know what Jade just told me yesterday. "Uh…Tori, Beck filed for divorce from Jade 2 days ago. He moved out 2 weeks ago."

Tori's Jaw dropped as a look of shock registered on her face.

"I don't know how much you know but gradually Beck changed. He began to drink in college a lot, his whole personality pretty much changed for the worse. Robbie and I barely talk to him anymore. We just talk to Jade. Their marriage started to disintegrate last year. He just became more and more an asshole. Jade hates him now."

"Oh my god, I thought they were so happy." Tori said, still very surprised.

I shook my head, "No and from what you just said, I kind of wish you had told Jade how you feel 6 years ago. You seem to love her much more than Beck ever did."

"Do you think she could ever feel the same about me?" said Tori hopefully.

I rubbed my face. "Jade is hard to read, but her extreme reaction to your leaving tells me she does have feelings for you. I can tell you she has kissed a girl before."

"How do you know that?"

I blushed, "Because I was the one she kissed."

"NO WAY!"

"We were at a party one night and a bit drunk. We were alone talking and suddenly she pinned me to a door and started kissing me. We fooled around a bit that night. I can tell you she seemed to like it."

"Did anything come of it?"

I took a bite of my salad. "We fooled around a couple of times but nothing more came of it. I was more interested In boys and even though they weren't going out Jade had her mind on Beck. In any case we didn't really seem to click on that level. We just stuck to being very good friends."

Tori's spirits seemed to rise. "So you say there might actually be a chance for me?"

I bit my lip, "I would say Yes, but she's going through a divorce and has little one so her mind is pretty much elsewhere these days. She's not quite herself lately; she's been through a lot."

"Tell you what Cat, I have some very good attorneys and detectives at my disposal. I'm going to put them on Beck and see what if anything they can dig up on him. It may take a while but if he's doing anything he shouldn't. Perhaps I can give Jade some ammo to use in Divorce Court. I do need to proceed carefully; I don't want to hurt her chances in court either."

"If you could help her that would be great." I said after taking a drink of my soda.

"Cat I just wanted to apologize again for staying away for so long. I missed all you guy's a lot. I'm not going to stay away anymore."

"I understand now. It's just good to see you again"

I had to get back to work but Tori hung around and took me out to dinner. It was a nice expensive place; she said she owed me. We talked for hours just catching up on each other's lives. We also decided to keep things under wraps until the dust settles with Jade and Beck. I was going to do what I could to put Tori and Jade together.

She even got me and a friend of mine on the movie crew front row tickets for her concert in Sydney. I had never seen her perform now that she hit the big time. It was incredible and we both really enjoyed ourselves. She even gave me a shout out saying a very dear old friend was in attendance.

It was like the old days again. Even though Tori was still on tour, she remained in constant contact with me over the last 6 weeks. Jade's phone call today worried me so I called Tori right away

I felt bad deceiving Jade but I think it was for the best. If Beck even remotely suspected that Tori was having him investigated he may cover up what if anything he might be doing wrong. Jade tells me he's been a bit secretive. It also may cause things to get worse for Jade.

Jade deserves a break, she has been through a lot the last year. Of course the name of the Break is Tori Vega.

**It will be interesting to see what Tori's attorney's and detectives will dig up on Beck. Best yet, Tori has decided she can no longer sit on the sidelines. **

**I referred to the Craft Tent. On a movie location the craft tent is where they serve food to the actors and crew. **

**Just a personal note, this is a Cat centered chapter and I've always found Cat the most difficult character to write. On the show at times she can be rather dim at other times very wise. I just never know which direction to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Chapter 8 – Hanging on the telephone**

**Jade's POV**

We had to do a major rewrite on a few scripts for our TV show as one of the main actors fell and broke his leg while sking in Aspen. So we had to write that person out for a few episodes and write a guest star in for those.

So for a few days I had little time to even think of Vega or the fact that I was sure she wanted beck. I spent most of my time at home on the computer getting these scripts fixed.

It's been 3 days since my little encounter with Beck and I was sitting at home in the evening working on a scene when my phone rang. I grabbed the phone before the noise woke up Rose who had gone to bed for the night.

"Hi Jade" Said Cat from the other end.

"Hey Cat"

I wanted to talk but I was kind of working on a deadline so I couldn't make it too long.

"I was just calling to see how you were. Are you OK?, Has Beck bothered you?" Said Cat her voice full of concern.

"I'm Fine Cat, that asshole hasn't bothered me since that night. Heck Vega can have him."

"What about Vega?" Cat sounded rather confused.

"It all makes sense Cat, Vega still has a thing for Beck that's why she's been doing all this stuff for me and him and not you, Robbie or Andre? I hope now she leaves me alone."

There was a pause, "Are you sure about that Jade?"

"Of course, she's always wanted Beck, She can have that useless Canadian."

**Cat's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard; Jade had totally mis read what Tori was trying to do. I wanted to correct her but I wasn't sure if that was my place. But before I could respond she said.

"Look Cat, I need to finish this script I'm working on tonight so I kind of have to get going."

"OK" I said.

"See you Cat, Thanks for calling. Bye"

Jade hung up the phone and I banged my head against the wall in frustration. Jade was totally off base. I needed to let Tori know. So I called her right away.

"Hey Cat" she said cheerfully answering her phone.

"You sound like you're in a good mood" I commented.

"Yes Cat, I've been on this world tour for the last 14 months, tonight is my 2nd to last night and then I can go home." She sounded much relived about it.

"Where are you performing tonight?"

"Osaka, Japan. Tomorrow I perform in Nagoya and then its home. So what's up?"

"You have problems." I said plainly.

"What?"

"I just got off the phone with Jade. She totally misread what you've been doing. She thinks you're after Beck. She thinks you've been hung up on him all these years."

"Good Grief" said the Latina. "That reminds me; I got a voice mail from my attorney earlier today. He said his people dug up something substantial that he's been doing that Jade doesn't know about. He's going to call me back later with the details."

"Are you going to call Jade then?"

"Looks like it. I perform in a few hours for 13,000 screaming Japanese fans and I'm fine with it, but thinking of calling Jade makes me a nervous wreck."

"You will do fine Tori, You can do it." I said supportively.

"Thanks Cat, I have to leave now for my sound check, so I'll fill you in later. Thanks for keeping me updated."

"You're welcome Tori, I'll talk to you later."

"Later Cat" Tori said then she hung up.

It feels odd to have the phone number of one of the world's biggest pop stars on your speed dial. Though she is currently #4, behind the local pizza place, Jade and Robbie. Somehow I don't think Tori will mind.

**Jade's POV**

I was sound asleep when I realized my phone was ringing.

"Uggg" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I had worked until midnight on that script and was dead tired. Looking at the clock I realized that some joker was calling me at 3 in the morning."

I briefly debated answering the phone at all but eventually I did. The called id said Unknown caller.

"Its 3 in the fucking morning wise ass, this had better be good." I said to who ever was on the other end.

"Jade, do you actually think I want that slimy piece of trash soon to be ex husband of yours?" a familiar Latina voice said to me in a rather excited fashion.

It took a second for my sleep addled brain to register that I was talking to Tori. There sounded like an odd roaring sound in the background.

Just hearing her voice again from the phone gave me a very strange sensation. It was an odd tingling all through my body. It half registered in my mind that Beck used to make me feel that way long ago but I just dismissed it.

"Vega, you don't call me in almost 6 years, and when you do you call me at 3 in the morning. I see you haven't lost your talent for being a total pain in the ass." That was about the snappiest reply my half awake brain could come up with.

"There is no way in hell do I want or have ever wanted that slimy, no good, corrupt, dishonest piece of crap known as Beck Oliver."

Somehow it registered in my mind, "How did Vega know that is what I was thinking? It also registered why is she calling him dishonest?" My mind was still a bit scrambled though and I was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that she had woken me up from a sound sleep.

"How did you know that I thought you were after Beck?" I said sleepily.

"Never mind that Jade, you have problems? Beck is totally screwing you over." she said.

"No shit, Sherlock, he's going after my future earnings. Besides, haven't you nosed enough around in my life anyway?" I said in a rather angry tone of voice.

I was getting even angrier at the Latina for stating the obvious at 3 in the dam morning. Beck's lawyers are trying to do a number on me.

"Look Jade, I know I have a lot to explain, and you have every right to be totally mad at me but there is something you need to know?" she pleaded.

I no longer wanted to have this conversation, what in the hell could she possibly know. "I'm done talking with you, leave me the fuck alone." I yelled into the phone.

Before I could hang up I could hear her yell. "HE'S HIDING ASSEST'S FROM YOU!"

As pissed off and tired I was that sentence got my attention.

"What the fuck are you talking about Vega?" I said.

"Look I don't have much time to explain but I just learned from my attorneys something you need to know." She said.

"What is it Vega?" I said getting impatient.

"Beck's grandfather died last year and gave left him some money right?" Tori Asked.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to remember. "Yeah, it was about 4000 bucks. The guy was loaded but his cousins and uncles got most of the estate. What does this have anything to do with anything?"

"I just learned this an half an hour ago. Beck lied to you; his inheritance was actually about 150 times that, not including the 85 acres of prime forest land he inherited as well. The parcel of land has a winterized two story cabin and lake access as well."

My head suddenly began to hurt "Are you shitting me Vega? Cause if you are you'll have a rather pointy encounter with a pair of scissors."

"Look Jade, I have to go in about 60 seconds, talk to my attorney he'll explain the whole scam he's pulling on you. I'll have his name texted to your phone."

"Where are you anyway, and what's that roaring noise in the background?"

"I'm in Osaka, Japan and that sound is about 13000 screaming Japanese fans. I'm due on stage in about 15 seconds. Talk to my attorney. We'll talk later. Bye Jade."

The roar on the other end seemed to get briefly louder and then the phone got hung up.

I just sat there in the darkness of my room processing what Vega just told me. Beck's grandfather in Canada was rich and Beck always said he never expected any of the money. Beck said his grandfather didn't approve of him going into acting and never really liked him anyway.

Beck said he inherited $4000 dollars from his grandfather. I did some mental math sitting in bed. Multiply $4000 by 150 you get $600,000. Not to mention the value of the land and cabin on it. Depending on where it is, the land could be quite valuable. We're not talking 10's of millions here, but he's still trying to screw me over.

Beck's grandfather died last year while I was pregnant. I didn't want to fly while I was expecting so he attended the funeral in Toronto while I stayed at home. He was there for several days.

As I sat there a text came in. It was the name of Tori's Attorney. Mr Harold Pullen of the Law firm of Price & Stevens. The address and phone number was included as well.

Vega as annoying as she was wouldn't make up shit like that. Vega was many things, a liar wasn't one of them. I felt even more betrayed by Beck. I very much wanted to go to his apartment with my sharpest pair of scissors and hurt him badly.

He probably got this stuff and knowing our marriage was going south decided to hide this assets so he wouldn't have to share them with me in the divorce.

My blood began to boil thinking of the fact that beck was trying to screw me over. In a divorce all assets are to be divided 50/50 but Beck decided not to share. In this case I have to thank god Vega got her nose in my business. I just don't know what to make of her. I'll admit something deep inside me liked hearing her voice again.

I missed it, actually lets face it I missed her.

I sat there thinking, "Tori, if you don't want Beck, than what do you want?"

I didn't give that anymore thought as I was tired and wanted get back to sleep. Before I drifted off I made a mental note to contact that attorney so I could destroy Beck once and for all.

The last thing that went through my mind before I drifted off was

"What do you want Vega?"

**Jade is still a bit clueless to Tori's reasoning but they have talked if only for a short bit. **

**Beck's been a rather bad boy. He's been hiding assets so he won't have to share his assets with Jade. Pulling that in a divorce case can get you in a lot of trouble if you get caught. **

**I got the chapter title from the song of the same name by Blondie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Chapter 9 – The gruesome details**

**No One's POV**

Jade sat nervously in the wood paneled lobby of the law firm of Price & Stevens. She had dressed in her best suit and was waiting for Mr. Pullen to show up. It had been 2 days since Tori's unusual middle of the night phone call. Jade had gotten up the next morning and called the lawyer, Harold Pullen and set up an appointment for the next day.

It was one of the most prestigious and expensive law firms in this part of the country. Sitting on the top floors of a skyscraper the offices were wood paneled and looked like something out of a movie.

She hadn't had much time to devote to thinking about Vega or her reasoning. Being still concerned with re writing several scripts by the deadline her producer had set. Still it hung in the back of her mind like a ghost.

After a few moments a middle aged man with brown hair and a attractive blonde haired woman in her late 30's both dressed in business attire came up to her.

Jade didn't recognize the man but the woman was Andrea Scott a very famous and high priced divorce attorney. She handled cases for movies stars and millionaires. As far as heavy hitters go, you don't get much heavier than her. She had a reputation for being very charming in social settings and utterly ruthless in the courtroom. It's said she had a nickname, "The Blade" for being so deadly and sharp in the courtroom.

Jade couldn't help but feel very nervous in her presence.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Oliver. I'm Harold Pullen and this is my associate Andrea Scott"

Jade greeted the pair and they led her to a conference room. It was a medium sized conference room with a large oak table, leather chairs and a 30th floor view of the city. In the corner on a cart were beverages and water.

As Jade walked in they shut the door behind them. "Help yourself to a beverage if you like."

"I'm fine, thanks." Jade said as she sat down at the table in across from the attorneys.

Mr. Pulled cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well I'll start, Miss Vega has contracted us to represent you in your divorce case against your husband. Put simply through our investigation we have discovered you have been the victim of significant fraud at the hands of your estranged husband Beck Oliver."

"I don't have the money for your representation; I'm sure you're quite expensive." Jade said knowing she couldn't afford those two in a hundred years.

Mrs. Scott spoke. "No Worries Mrs. Oliver, Miss Vega has already paid our retainer and has instructed that any legal bills be billed to her account."

Jade felt bad enough about all of Vegas "HELP" so far but in this case, especially one involving the possible custody of her daughter she was willing to swallow her pride and accept the Latina's help. Of course she had every intention of speaking with Vega about her help at a latter time.

Jade nodded ok. "Let's go then."

There was first the matter of signing some routine paperwork officially engaging this firm as her legal representation. Once that was completed Jade finally asked the question she had been dying to ask.

"Exactly how much money is my husband trying to cheat me out of."

Mr. Pullen pulled out a sheet and handed it to Jade. "Your husband inherited from his grandfather a sum of $600,000 Canadian dollars in Cash, stocks and bonds. The US equivalent is roughly about $605,000 in US Dollars according to current exchange rates."

Jade looked at the figure in front of her. It was all there in black and white, Vega wasn't kidding, Beck was officially trying to screw her over. Her blood began to boil.

Mrs. Scott spoke. "In addition to that your husband inherited an 85 acre parcel of land in the vicinity of the city of the city of North Bay, Canada."

She then pulled out some maps and pictures and showed it to her.

"Prime mostly undeveloped forest land. From what we understand excellent hunting and fishing in that area. The property borders a large lake and on the property itself is a 2 story winterized cabin. It was actually a large house."

The picture was a rather beautiful rustic log cabin type structure with a large porch. It over looked a serene looking lake. Jade's blood began to boil even more.

"According to estimates the land itself is worth about 450,000 US dollars. The Cabin including furnishings about $325,000. All together the total value of his inheritance is roughly just under $1.4 million dollars. The paper before you has the specific figures.

Jade looked at the specific figure written on the paper in front of her. As the man said it was just under $1.4 million dollars. Jade's blood was already boiling. It took every ounce of willpower she had to suppress the urge to hunt down and kill the Canadian right now.

"That Bastard told me it was only $4000. How did he pull it off?"

"With the help of his families attorney and some creative accounting he transferred all the assets to his cousin Michael Oliver but it remains under your husband's control." Mr. Pullen said.

"Who's Michael Oliver?"

"Michael is your our husband's older cousin. He was terribly injured in a motorcycle accident 10 years ago which left him severely brain damaged. He currently resides in a nursing home outside of Toronto. Your husband is using him to hide his assets from you. Unfortunately Michael himself has very little self awareness and couldn't possibly object since he's incapable of speaking or pretty much anything else. The poor devil is little more than a vegetable."

It sickened Jade to think that some poor bastard confined to a bed nursing home was being used in such a terrible fashion.

"I thought I was fucking evil" The Goth thought to herself. "Not even I would stoop that low."

"What does all this mean?" Jade asked.

"Your husband has already submitted his financial standing and inventory affidavits for the divorce proceedings. They are both legal documents which tell the divorce court how much money and asset's he has. By omitting these assets's he is committing perjury, not to mention possible tax liability. But here is the best part for you. Since he's hiding it and we found out, he forfeits to you the whole lot. You will get the whole kit and caboodle as the saying goes. Plus that won't even apply to division of assets. In a nutshell you get the money, the land, the cabin and half everything else he owns." Andrea said.

"What about custody?" Jade asked nervously.

"He's already in a ton of trouble, that won't be an issue. We will be going for full custody with any visitation at your discretion." Mr. Pullen said.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief.

"We also have discovered he had been looking at 2 bedroom Condos in Toronto. We believe he had been planning on moving there. Possibly with your daughter. That won't happen. We've discovered he's been seeing a young blonde woman from Toronto for the last few months. Either him going there or her coming out here." Andrea said handing him a photo of beck taken a month ago with a pretty blonde woman with a pixie haircut. His arm wrapped around her waist.

Jade felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. From the detective report Jade was shown Beck had been seeing this woman on and off since his grandfather died. He'd been cheating on her too.

"We have ample proof that he'd been cheating on you as well. He's finished." Said Andrea with a rather devious smile.

"Let's bury the fucker" Jade said.

As tempting it would be to find her husband and cut him into tiny pieces with her favorite pair of scissors Jade thought it would be so much more fun to clean the bastard out. Then I'll cut him up into tiny pieces, she mused.

"Good" said Mr. Pullen, "We need a few days to get things in motion, you have a hearing next week where we will be springing our little trap for him. The judge will not be pleased he's being lied to. We do need you to pretend you do not know any of this. It will take a few days for us to coordinate with your Canadian associates to get all the proper paperwork filed. Get all our ducks in a row so to speak."

Jade spent the next hour going over the specifics of her case and what she needed to do. By the time she left she finally knew just how much she been lied to.

After she was done she thanked them and made arrangements for her next visit so they could update her. She then got in the elevator going down, got in her car and preceded to scream her head off in utter rage.

The fact that she would go to prison and be away from her daughter was probably the only thing that kept the Goth from killing Beck very very slowly.

The day was almost done so Jade went and picked up her daughter. Making sure to give her a big hug. Rose was as far as she was concerned the only good thing that came out of her relation ship with Beck.

She went home and after her daughter was put to bed Jade finally had a chance to sit down and think.

If it wasn't for Vega's interference Jade knew she would have never learned about Becks little activities. Her old lawyer didn't know shit and was worthless.

It occurred to Jade that she knew next to nothing about the Latin's pop career as she had been purposely avoiding any mention of her. Her emotions were all mixed up and churning inside her she felt the urge to check Vega out.

She went to an online music store and bought her latest album. Jade wasn't into pop/dance music but she couldn't help liking the music. As Tori's voice came out of her headphones she couldn't help feeling oddly comforted.

After listening to the album she decided to read up and hit a few Tori Vega Fan sites. She what they had to say. Most of the bio she already knew except for the most recent stuff.

Though on one fan site Jade clicked on the picture section and found a picture of her on the page. She quickly clicked on the thumbnail. It was a picture of her and Vega taken in Hollywood arts, Jade couldn't quite remember when. The caption read. Tori Vega and unidentified Friend at Hollywood Arts High school.

"Unidentified, Do I look unidentified to you. Not to mention I wasn't her stupid friend then. Dam are these fans stupid" Ranted the rather insulted Goth.

After she finished ranting about the fact that the idiot who ran this fan side didn't even know her name Jade continued to look at the pictures. Most of them taken in the last few years.

Jade couldn't help but think how pretty she still looked. Jade was loathe to admit it but she missed Tori. In looking at the pictures Jade noticed something.

In many of the pictures Tori seemed to be wearing the same pendant. It wasn't clear but it didn't look gold but it looked a bit like a heart. Something about that piqued Jades interest. She knew Vega wore necklaces and jewelry from time to time but never anything with any consistency.

Jade noticed that Vega wore this one a lot, if not all the time. She starred at it for a while in a few pictures wondering what it was.

Jade was rather curious about that pendant, not to mention she wanted to know why Vega was doing what she was doing. It still didn't make any sense.

She found a Tori Vega web board with fans posting questions and the like. "I'm on a Vega fan site, how ironic" Jade thought and posted a query about the necklace.

From scissorgirl69 "What's the deal with that pendant Vega always wears?"

A few minutes later an answer was posted in response.

From KatieK156 "She wears it all the time like a trademark of hers. I heard it means something very personal to her."

"Hmmm" Jade said. What could that mean?

A second response came a few minutes later.

From Vegafan234 "She told one reporter that it represented her heart, someone she was in love with but could never have. No one knows who that is though. It's a big mystery among Tori Vega fans. She won't tell anyone."

Jade was more interested. "If it wasn't beck than who?" Some part of her desperately wanted to know.

A third response came right after the 2nd.

From SuperToriFan77 "No one knows who her lost love is but I do now it is a heart on a gold chain. I read she had it made to very custom specifications with her very first royalty check."

Jade typed a response.

From scissorgirl69 "What kind of specifications?"

From SuperToriFan77 "She specified that it absolutely had to be made from solid Jade."

JADE, that was the word that Jade her self starred at on the computer screen.

Suddenly Jade's hands began to shake as a sudden realization hit her like a lightning bolt.

"It's Me" Jade said to herself half in a state of shock.

Jade sprung up from her computer and stepped back from it putting her hand on her mouth.

"It can't be, she always wanted to be my friend but she was in love with me."

Without even thinking she instantly called Cat.

"HI Jade" The red haired girl said upon answering.

"Cat, I think Tori left Hollywood Arts because of me, because she loved me and I was with Beck. Does that sound crazy? I can hardly believe it."

There was a pause on the other end. "It's true Jade, Tori is in love with you, ever since high school. When you got back together with Beck she was heartbroken. The pain of seeing you with him hurt her so badly that she felt like she had no other choice but to leave."

Jade could scarcely believe what she just heard. "How do you know all this cat?"

"Tori told me."

"When!" Barked Jade.

"I'm sorry Jade, I ran into her 6 weeks ago on the movie set, literally. She explained everything and apologized. She didn't even know you were getting divorced until I told her. She meant only the best for you. She had Beck Investigated so you could possible have some ammo to use in your divorce case."

Jade always had trouble staying mad at Cat for very long. Her initial anger seemed to dissipate "You should have told me. Boy did she ever dig up some junk on Beck. I'll go into that later though."

"She's been your guardian angel ever since high school. Actually she's been watching over all of us but you have been her special focus."

Jade groaned "I know"

"You don't know the half of it. Do you remember that huge tip you got at Christmas a few years back when you were a waitress.?"

"Yeah" said Jade cautiously.

"The old guy who gave it to you was Tori in disguise. She wanted to give you a Christmas present."

Jade ran her hand through her hair. "This is all a bit much, Cat. I don't know what to do. Vega's always had that knack for getting to me."

"Jade, I've always thought you really liked her though you will probably deny it. It may be a dumb old cliché but just follow your heart."

"I'm not sure I could let Vega or anyone else in my heart now. Beck pretty much wrecked it." Jade said with a distinct sound of sadness in her voice.

"Jade, All I can say is that Tori Vega is in love with you and would go to the ends of the earth for you."

**Jade's POV**

Suddenly there I saw there was a call on the other line. A tingle went through me as I had this gut feeling I knew who was on the other line.

"Hey Cat, I have to go. I think she's on the other line."

"OK, Jade. Just go easy on her, she really does care."

"Well, See, bye Cat." I said as I hung up the phone.

I clicked over the line.

"Hello" I said cautiously.

"Hi Jade" Said Tori.

Just hearing her voice sent that odd tingle through me again.

"I spoke to the lawyer's today, they said I can take all that stuff away from him since he was trying to hide it. Plus he will be in no position to try to get custody of Rose. At the very least I wanted to thank you for that. I can't repay you for that."

Regardless of my feelings for Vega or any other part of this mess, she did me a giant favor. One that I could never possibly repay.

"You're Welcome Jade. I'm just glad I could help you. I'm sorry Beck put you in this bad situation."

From the tone of her voice I could sense she was nervous. I was as well.

"Vega, I think you and I need to talk." I said plainly.

She paused for a moment then spoke. "Yeah, We Do. I certainly have a lot to explain. I can come over tomorrow evening if that isn't inconvenient." Her words were a bit halting; she seemed to grow even more nervous as she spoke.

"That's fine Vega, Why don't you come over at 7, we can order out for chinese food."

"Sounds good. Hey Jade. I like your show. "The Dark End" I haven't missed an episode. You and the other writers do a good job."

"Thanks. From what I've heard you don't do such a bad job yourself."

It was an awkward conversation to have. It was like neither of us really knew what to say.

"Thanks Jade, from you that means a lot to me."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Jade."

"Tomorrow it is then Vega. Thanks again for your legal help. I can't imagine losing Rose. He was going to take her to Canada. That meant a lot to me that you helped." It was hard for me to say that but I felt the need to.

"You're Welcome Jade, Bye."

"Bye Tori."

I'm not sure if she noticed I called her Tori at the end but I felt like she deserved that one.

After I hung up the phone I just sat and thought long and hard about Tori and how I felt about her. My feelings were all over the place on the subject. But one thing was consistent, they were all strong feelings.

She seemed to draw out the strongest feelings in me. Thinking back she always did. Though back then my mind and decisions were clouded by thoughts of Beck.

I knew I liked her, I think I always did. It was just that my mind was else ware those days. Now that I hate Beck, I can read my feelings for her more clear.

The scariest part is that my heart has just been wrecked and the last thing I want is to have it wrecked again. I know Vega is sincere but so was Beck at one time.

Not that I should compare those two, Tori is an infinitely a better person than Beck ever was. More kind, and giving and caring and selfless.

The last two times I spoke to Vega I wanted to say more but just didn't. The more I think about it the more I feel an attraction to her. I always did secretly crave her attention.

She loves me. But once Beck said he loved me to. He gave up, he got greedy and moved onto someone else.

I was never very close to my father but he did give me one very good piece of advice.

"You can never truly know anyone."

I never paid much attention to that statement but today in that Law Firms conference room it was painfully made clear that I really didn't know Beck at all.

I know why Tori left. I will ask her that question anyway because I want to hear her answer. But in my mind there is one other more important question I need answered before I could let her into my heart.

"If you loved me so much 6 years ago, then why didn't you fight for me, try to win me?"

She ran away instead.

I have a lot of anxieties about this. It would be even easier for her to run away again if things got rough since she's rich.

That is what worries me the most.

That once again I would end up starring at an empty locker, my heart breaking since someone I dared to care for left.

**Beck in this story is pretty much a total slime. But he's going to loose it all. **

**I imagined Jade worrying that Tori wouldn't fight for her and leaving like she did 6 years ago. I think it is a perfectly logical reaction considering Jade just found out that Beck was a liar and a cheat. She's been burned and very badly. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me. **

**Gone but not forgotten.**

**Chapter 10 – Face to Face Part 1**

**No Ones' Pov**

Rose was sitting quietly in her bouncer in the middle of the living room as Jade did some last minute cleaning up for her expected guest.

Looking at the clock Jade could see it was 6:49.

"Mommy's meeting an old friend in a few minutes and she's a bit nervous." Said Jade to Rose who was more interested in the mobile that consisted of Stars that was slowly circling above her head.

But Jade kept talking to the infant. "She left school because of me, because I got back together with your daddy her heart broke. I'll tell you a broken heart can be a very painful thing to have. I've learned that all to well recently."

"Just between you and me, I like her and I hope she proves to me she is serious and willing to commit to you and me. Cause we're a package deal."

**Tori's POV**

In all the years owning this building I had never gone inside it. My people had kept it up nicely. The walls looked like they were freshly painted and the carpeting looked new.

Ever since I left my place there has been this growing feeling of nervousness growing inside me. The last time I was face to face with Jade and not in disguise I was a nervous wreck and on the verge of tears.

Jade lived on the 3rd floor so after I looked around the bottom level to see how the place looked I grabbed the bag I was carrying and headed upstairs to Jade's door.

As I finally got to the door my heart was racing. I could only hope that she felt something for me. I looked at the time on my phone, it was 7:00 exactly so I knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door opened and there stood Jade. She was just wearing a pair of jeans and a black AC/DC t shirt. Her hair was longer than the last time I had seen it but it was still raven black. For a moment she stood there that all to familiar smirk on her face.

Part of me just wanted to melt right then and there. She was beautiful.

"If you're here about the noise, sorry if the orgy got a little loud, we'll try and keep it down." She said with a half smile.

"Hello Jade" I said.

"Come in" said Jade as she stepped aside

I walked in the apartment and down a short hallway past the kitchen on the left and into the living room. It was moderately sized. A large tan couch sat in the center of the room facing a large tv. I could see a dining room table behind the couch and a computer desk in the corner.

I heard Jade shut the door behind me and come back into the living room. She looked at the bag I was carrying.

"I brought something for you and the baby." I said slightly nervously.

"You just cant stop buying me stuff can't you Vega?" Said Jade with a smirk as I put the bag on the table.

"I couldn't resist when I saw this" I said as I pulled out a large poster tube and handed it to the goth.

She looked at the tube for a moment and pulled out the poster and unfurled it.

Her eyes briefly bugged out. "Oh my god Vega, where did you get this?"

The poster was for the movie "The Scissoring" but the poster was from Japan when the movie was released there so the lettering was all in Japanese. The poster itself was in Mint condition.

"I got it in a movie memorabilia shop in Kobe, Japan"

"Thank you" Jade said quietly.

"I had this made for Rose, I hope you approve." I said handing Jade a small plastic bag.

She reached in and pulled out 2 pairs of infant Pajamas for about a 1 year old. One was Pink with little red scissors on it and the other was Black with white skulls on them."

**No ones POV**

Jade studied the pajamas intently for a moment then made a smile of approval. She then turned to her daughter who was in her bouncer.

"Tori brought you some scissor pjs"

Tori then looked to Rose then to Jade. "She's beautiful, may I hold her please."

Jade nodded and watched intently as Tori walked to the bouncer and gently extracted its occupant.

Tori picked up Rose and tenderly began to rock the infant in her arms.

"She's such an angel, and she has your eyes" said Tori almost dreamily.

Tori didn't know it but her initial reaction to Rose was very important to Jade. The Goth watched the pop start intently viewing every single move. More importantly she looked at her baby to see Rose's reaction.

Rose quietly cooed in Tori's arm and smiled, raising her left arm towards Tori's face.

"She likes you." Said Jade quietly.

"I'm so glad she does, I've been dying to meet her." Said Tori almost gushing.

"She's the most important thing in the world to me."

"Mind if I hold her a while, I just don't want to put her down?" Said Tori as she looked to Jade.

Jade smiled. "As long a Rose doesn't seem to mind."

As Tori continued to Rock Rose in her arms she looked to Jade.

"You know I had this whole speech prepared, what I was going to say and the second I saw you I forgot the whole thing. There is so much I want to say to you. Not to mention probably apologize for." Tori said somewhat nervously.

"Let's sit" Jade said motioning to the couch.

Tori and Jade sat on the couch, with Rose still in Tori's arms.

There was a tension in the air with each of the two sensing the other was nervous, just as nervous as they were feeling.

Jade ran her hand through her hair and looked at Tori.

"I already know the answer but I want to hear it from you. Why did you leave Hollywood Arts?" Jade said, her voice calm and reassuring, or at least that is how Tori felt about it.

Tori smiled. "I had fallen in love with you. There was always something about you that just attracted me to you. You were beautiful, sexy, brave, unique, funny, talented, strong willed and a thousand other things. Every day I felt my attraction to you grow. Each day falling deeper under your spell. I wanted to tell you a hundred different times but I chickened out."

Jade smiled ever so slightly and nodded but otherwise remained silent.

"I had gotten a record offer after the platinum music awards, one which I was going to turn down. So I could finish high school and be near you in hopes I one day had the courage to tell you how I felt about you. The night of the full moon Jam when you kissed Beck on stage, I just died inside. I truly wanted to be happy for you and Beck. But each day seeing you happy together I felt worse than the one before. My chance and come and gone and now I was suffering."

Tori paused for a moment to rock Rose a few more times as she seemed to be drifting off into sleep. The presence of the infant in her arms seemed to calm her nerves.

"It was the hardest decision I had to make but I decided to leave and take the offer. We were such a tight nit group so just giving you or you and Beck up would have been hard so I gave all of you up and it broke my heart even further. Trina said I would never be able to give you up."

"No wonder why she seemed to hate me so much after that. I know she didn't like me but there was this look of hatred in her eyes every time she looked at me after that." Jade said.

"I hope she didn't do anything. I told her not to start anything with you."

"No, she left me alone; she just hated me from a afar." Jade said.

"Trina was right. One evening I drove by your apartment building and I saw how terrible the building looked. I was living the high life and you a person I deeply cared about was living in a dump. I decided to secretly buy the building and fix it up for you. It started from there, I just kept doing things for you. It made me feel good to think I was helping you."

"Like your little wedding gift. Cat got me an eighty five dollar blender; you get me a nine thousand dollar hotel room." Jade said with a smirk.

"I just wanted you to be happy, if it was with Beck then so be it. I was trying to be a good sport about it. I'm sorry it went bad for you."

"That was probably the last real good time Beck and I ever had. It slowly started to fall apart soon after that. At least you gave us a good send off." Jade said as she lay back on the couch.

"Once you got married I backed off. Figuring I had done enough and you two deserved some privacy and happiness. It wasn't until I ran into Cat 6 weeks ago did I realized what had happened. I wanted to help you so I put my people onto investigating Beck."

Jade got off the couch, "I am very glad you did, otherwise that asshole would have screwed me out of a lot of money. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a beer if you have one." Tori said.

Jade disappeared into the kitchen and Tori carefully put Rose back into her bouncer where she remained peacefully asleep.

A few moments later Jade emerged from the kitchen with 2 bottles of beer and handed one to Tori.

"I'm breast feeding so I have to drink these very sparingly but my doctor told me one in a great while won't harm. I figure today is a special occasion." Jade said as she popped open the bottle and took a swig.

"The menu for the Chinese place is on the table next to you if you want to decide what you want to order." Jade continued as she took another drink.

"Tori, normally what you did would be somewhat creepy but I know you. You like to help people, you always helped me, no matter how mean I was to you. So what you all did makes perfect sense. I'm not mad about it."

Tori felt a sense of relief upon hearing that. "I was worried what you would say if you found out. Though I think I wanted to get caught all along. I missed you Jade, more than anyone."

"I missed you too Vega." Said Jade quietly.

"I know this is awkward Jade, and probably the worst time in your life but I would really like to be part of your life. Part of her life too." Tori said as she pointed to the sleeping baby only a few feet away.

"I don't know if I have any chance in the world with you but my feelings for you haven't diminished one single bit. I guess the question is do you want me back in your life or not." Tori said becoming more tense and nervous again.

Jade narrowed her eyes and seemed to study Tori for a moment. "It appears that you never left my life but that brings me to one question Tori. A question that has been circling around my mind since I figured out that you love me."

"What's That?"

"If you were so in love with me, why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you tell me? Instead you ran away. And to be honest it hurt me when you left."

So that's my question. Jade said as she took a drink of her beer.

"Why didn't you fight for me, for my love or at least try?"

**This is an important part of the story so I decided to break it up into parts. I'll have the next part up as soon as I finish it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Chapter 11 – Face to Face Part 2**

**No ones's Pov**

Tori looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I was scared first of all, Second every time I did try to be nice to you, I got treated like shit. Third I didn't think I stood a chance."

Tori got off the couch and began to pace nervously. "I saw you and Beck kiss at the full moon Jam. Not only did I felt like I was dying, I silently berated myself for not saying anything."

"Wait a moment, I need to put Rose to bed." Jade said as she got off the couch and retrieved her sleeping child.

Tori nodded and waited as Jade disappeared down the hall for a moment.

Tori felt a sense of nervousness grow inside her, Jade didn't appear to like her answer. She swallowed the lump In her throat and waited for Jade to return.

After a moment Jade returned and sat down on the couch. "So you were too much of a coward to tell me how you felt." She said crossing her arms not looking very satisfied.

Something inside of me didn't want Jade to get the upper hand. "You didn't make it very easy." I shot back.

"That's my whole point Tori." She said as she cracked her neck.

"What?"

"Do you think you can just waltz in her say you love me and we just fall into each other's arms." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"NO!"

"You See Tori, yesterday I sat in an office and found out that the man who I once loved and told me he loved me, lied to me, cheated me and cheated on me. So the word love doesn't have a whole lot of meaning for me right now."

Tori narrowed her eyes but said nothing,

"You want to start something with me but you were too scared to start something six years ago." Jade got off the couch and walked up to Tori.

"I'm not an easy woman to love Tori" Said Jade getting right into Tori's face ", I'm bitchy, rude, moody, morbid, self-centered at times, extremely possessive, insanely jealous and I don't show my emotions too often."

A small part of Tori wanted to bolt, but she quickly overcame it. "And your point is?" Said Tori leaning even closer to Jade.

"My heart has been wrecked by the person who I once loved. A person who said they loved me more times than I can count and you know what that meant? God Dam nothing! I can't date you if you are going to be a fucking coward and bolt the first time I get bitchy with you"

"No I won't" I protested.

"You won't just jump into your private jet and zoom off to Switzerland or something. I'm sure you could do that in a heartbeat if you wanted like some spoiled little superstar" Jade's voice gradually became more cynical as she said it.

"NO!" shouted Tori, even surprising herself.

"How do I know you're still not a fucking Coward Tori, you were six years ago. Because I need someone who will do more than just say I love you. Feel free to flee my apartment anytime you like Vega. That's all I expected of you anyway." Jade said her voice full of anger and contempt.

"I'm not going to flee Jade." Tori said holding her ground.

Jade poked Tori in the chest and Yelled. "You don't have what it takes to be with me, your too much of a whiny little fucking coward. So why don't you run to one of your stupid fans. Tell them that you love them and I'm sure they'll swoon in you arms. I sure as the hell won't."

Something inside Tori snapped. "Stop being a bitch Jade and let me fucking love you. OK I fucked up and didn't tell you I was in love with you and I've regretted it ever since. I'm here now, and I want to love you and I want to help you and I'm not ever going to run from you." Tori said almost shouting.

Jade's face hardened and distorted in anger. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed.

Tori stood her ground and screamed back at the Goth. "NO, I WILL NOT GET THE FUCK OUT JADE, IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO TURN AND RUN YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND. I LOVE YOU AND I WILL DO WHAT EVER I NEED TO DO TO PROVE IT. YOU JUST NEED TO STOP BEING AN UTTER FUCKING BITCH TO ME EVERY TIME I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU OR SHOW YOU ANY AFFECTION."

Tori stood there and crossed her arms showing no sign of moving having no idea what Jade's reaction to her outburst would be.

For a few moments Jade stood there almost seething but abruptly, that expression seemed to melt off her face to a more placid one. She walked past Tori and picked up the Chinese menu and handed it to Tori.

"Decide what you want for dinner, I'm getting hungry" Said Jade in a calm, almost bored voice as she sat down and turned on the TV.

As Tori stood there calming down and in a state of confusion suddenly she remembered how good of an actress Jade actually was.

"You wanted to see if I'd fight for you?"

Jade smiled. "I need someone who is willing to commit and fight for the relationship. One that will love my daughter just as much as me. One who is in for the long Haul. Tori I know what it's like to be scared and I know what its like to have a broken heart believe me. Somebody who will do more than simply say I love you but work for it. But I needed to push you tonight to see if you would bolt. I needed to know that you would fight for us, fight for my heart and you did."

"So I passed then?"

Jade smirked, "You're still here aren't you."

"I'm glad I passed." Said Tori as she looked at the menu and quickly decided what she wanted.

Jade sighed. "I know you're a very sincere person Vega and I shouldn't doubt you, your feelings or intentions. But my heart right now is pretty much a wreck and I have to protect what's left of it, not to mention I have a daughter to think about. I tested you and I'll probably test you again. I said I'm not an easy person to love and that's the truth."

Tori knelt down on the floor in front of Jade on the couch. "Yet I still do?"

"Ok, Vega, you have earned a date with me? Play your cards right and you get a second one. I'm sorry I'm going to have to take this a bit slow. For several reasons. First I'm still married and I'm not going to give that fucker any possible ammo by messing around while I'm still legally married. Second as I told you earlier my heart is in a rather sad state of repair at the moment."

Tori smiled. "Thank you."

"I have a confession, I was up most of last night thinking about my feelings for you and about 2:30 in the morning I had a realization."

"What?"

"It hurt me more to have you leave 6 years ago than it hurt me to have beck move out and file for divorce 2 months ago. My feelings for you have always been strong, but I just never knew what they meant. Besides my mind was on Beck most of the time so I just disregarded anything I actually felt for you. I have to take responsibility for that. I could at least have tried to give you a clearer signal. I realized I truly had feelings for you. Now decide what you want for dinner. I'm hungry Vega."

Vega got up. "Sweet and sour chicken with Shrimp fried Rice."

Jade got up and called in the food order. She ordered sesame chicken and shrimp fried rice.

As soon as the food was called in Rose began to cry from the other room.

"Come on." She said to Tori.

They both walked into Rose's room and were assaulted by the pungent order of a diaper that desperately needed to be changed.

"Next Test Vega, you change the diaper. Diapers and wipes are on the changing table. "Said Jade as she sat down in a rocking chair and crossed her legs.

"You want me to change the diaper?" Said Tori with a raised eyebrow.

Jade frowned. "Rose and are a package deal. If we get to the full blown relationship stage you will be expected to help out. You and not your personal assistant."

"Good Point." Said Tori as she removed the crying baby from the crib.

Tori set the baby on the changing table and opened the diaper.

"Ewwww" Tori whined upon seeing the poop filled diaper in front of her.

Jade just sat there with a smirk on her face. "Looks like a nasty one."

Tori wrinkled her nose, grabbed some wipes and began to clean up the very messy and smelly baby.

After a minute or two and many wipes the baby was finally clean. She put all the wipes in the diaper and put it in the diaper pail next to the changing table. Jade sat silently during this whole time.

After another moment Rose was all taken care of and gently nestled in Tori's arms.

She was still awake but Tori began to rock the infant and sing gently.

She sang a lullaby to the baby who quickly drifted back into sleep. Tori then placed the infant carefully back into her crib.

Jade nodded in approval as they both left the room.

"You did ok, Vega" Said Jade as they both sat on the couch in the living room.

"She's adorable"

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"So what do you want to do on our first date?" Said Tori leaning back on the couch.

"Tell you what Vega, I'll give you 1st date credit for this night if you nice enough but I've been cooped up in this apartment with just Rose for 2 months. I need to get out or I'll kill someone. OK, Vega you're a big star, I want to get out and do something fun, something I've never done before, something unique. That and you have to provide a qualified babysitter as well."

"Anything else with that order?" said Tori.

"No, that will do just fine. If I have any other demands, you will be the first to know." Jade said with a smirk.

"OH you owe me a phone?" Jade added.

"A phone?" Tori said with a puzzled look.

"The day you left I was so angry that you had changed your number to an unlisted one I threw it against the wall where it exploded. If you hadn't left I wouldn't have done that so you owe me a phone. "

Tori laughed. "Done."

Jade turned the TV channel and found an old Horror movie. "Ooh, Happy Birthday to me. That's an awesome horror film. "

Tori knew how jade loved to inflict horror movies on her so she seemed to be enjoying herself. They watched the movie and talked while they waited for the food to arrive.

At one point during the movie Tori was startled and buried her head into Jade's arm.

"Just like old times" Jade said with a smirk.

Tori's POV

Soon after the food arrive and we ate and caught up on old times. I could tell Jade was serious about taking it slow and I respected that. She kept a bit of distance between us but didn't mind when I buried my face in her arm.

After the movie was over she said. "I'm sorry Tori I need to kick you out for real. I didn't sleep well last night and I'm dead tired. Would you mind coming with me to my divorce hearing next week?"

"I'll be there for you." I said.

Jade took my hand wrapping her fingers in mine as she led me to the door. A wonderful tingling sensation coursed through my whole being.

She opened the door and I half stepped into the hallways.

Jade smiled. "Thanks for standing up to me and fighting for me. That meant a lot to me. I just had to know you were serious before I could go any farther."

"I'm sorry I hurt you all those years ago, I want to make it up to you. Thanks for giving me a second chance."

Without saying a word Jade pulled me in for a very quick but passionate kiss. It was over before I knew it. My knees suddenly felt like they were made of jelly.

"Now get the fuck out of here, I'm tired." Jade said with a smirk. "And remember something fun and unique tomorrow or you won't get a 3rd date."

I let go of her hand as I moved to leave. "You're not going to make this easy aren't you?"

"Hell no Vega." Said Jade with a huge smile on her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll call you and let you know when I'm picking you up. Good night Jade."

"Good Night Tori." She said before going back into her apartment and shutting the door.

I don't blame her for testing me and I'm glad she did. I wanted to prove to her that I loved her and would do whatever it takes to win her heart.

I look forward to the next test…

**Their first meeting went well. Onto the 2nd date…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and note me.**

**Gone but not Forgotten**

**Chapter 12 – A night at the opera**

**Jade's POV**

I went to bed almost immediately after Tori left. I was actually very tired, having been up a lot of the previous night. I had been thinking of Tori and Beck. Two very different people and I'm ending my life with one and possibly beginning my life with the other. For anyone that is a lot to think about.

The sting and the hurt of the disintegration of my marriage to Beck is still very fresh. I ultimately chocks up to the fact that I really didn't know him at all.

I had really put the thumbscrews to Tori tonight, to the point where I was screaming at her. I had wanted to test her; I needed to know she wouldn't bolt when I was at my bitchiest. I desperately wanted her to stand up to me and fight for us and she did not disappoint me. I didn't enjoy screaming at her at all, in fact I hated it.

Lying in bed now afterward, I have begun to feel guilty about it. Tori is the most sincere person I know, I shouldn't have had to test her at all. I let my insecurities overrule my better judgment and I tested her anyway. Looking back to all those years ago, I have to take some responsibility for her leaving. I was meaner to her than I ever should have and didn't let her know I liked her. To a point I drove her away.

I hope she cooks up something fun for our second date. Outside of work, I've been cooped up in this apartment with only an infant for company for the last 2 months. I if don't get out soon, I'm gonna go totally buggo.

It doesn't even have to be something special, just spending time with Tori makes me feel better.

Other than a 2 AM feeding for Rose, I was able to sleep peacefully. I got up the next day wondering what would be in store for me.

I dropped Rose off at Daycare and went to work as usual. About 1:30 in the afternoon I got a text from Tori.

From Tori: "Dress for a rock concert. I'll pick you up at 6:30"

I quickly texted back.

"That doesn't sound very unique. I've been to rock concerts before."

She responded back.

From Tori. "It will be!"

I wondered what she meant by that. I didn't have time to think about it as soon after we go the welcome news that our show "The Dark End" was renewed for a second season. So we the writers spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating and talking over future plot lines.

At the end of the day, I picked up Rose and went home. I quickly prepared for our date and get things ready for the babysitter. I am breast feeding so I had to prepare milk in advance in case Rose gets hungry.

I got curious and looked up what rock concerts were in town tonight. Actually one of my favorite bands "Dragons Domain" was playing at the staples center tonight. Vega will probably get me back stage to meet the band or something. That sounded pretty good to me. They had only been around about 8 years but they were a great band.

At about 6:30 there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Tori, she was dressed in Jeans, boots and a casual blue top. I was dressed in Jeans and a Metallica T shirt.

Another causally dressed blonde woman who looked to be in her 30's was standing behind her.

I admitted both of them.

Tori quickly introduced the woman with her. "As promised one babysitter. Her name is Emily Watkins and she is a fully qualified pediatric nurse as well as a mother herself. Not to mention a former Marine so I think Rose will be in good hands."

I was relieved to see that Tori got some extremely qualified.

"Pleased to meet you" Said Emily.

I spent several minutes showing Emily around, she seemed to take a liking to Rose and when we left Emily and Rose were playing.

"You look good, Said Tori as we headed downstairs."

"You don't look to bad yourself Vega." I replied noticing how she almost immediately blushed upon me saying it.

"Thanks Jade. Are you ready for tonight? I managed to swing something different." She said with a wry smile.

"I can handle anything you can toss at me Vega." I said as we emerged outside.

Parked in front of my building was a limo. I paused for a moment having never associated Tori with a limo before.

Tori smiled. "Thought we would ride in style tonight."

We walked up to the limo and the driver emerged and opened the door for us.

"Thank you Martin" Tori said to the driver as we got in.

A few moments later we were sitting in the back of the limousine together speeding through traffic.

I looked at Vega. "So what did you cook up to me? I'm guessing were seeing Dragon's Domain in concert but I've already seen them so that is not totally new."

"Oooh Before I forget." Tori said as she pulled out a small box and handed it to me "Here is the phone I owe you, the latest model of Pear phone, the XT5000."

I looked at the box and then at Tori. "Vega I was shitting you, you didn't actually have to buy me a new phone."

Tori frowned. "I can take it back."

"NO" I said clutching the box containing the very expensive phone to my chest.

Tori just laughed.

"So what is so special about this concert?" I asked.

"Well first we are having dinner at this little steak and seafood place. Great food and very intimate. Then the concert, oh and by the way, here is your sheet music. I marked our parts in green highlighter."

I looked at the sheet music. It was for one of Dragon Domains most famous songs. It was a song called "Break neck alley", they usually performed it as an encore.

"What's this?" I said looking at Tori who had a mischievous look on her face.

"Jade, you're not going to just go to the concert, you're going to be in it with me. You and I are going to join them on stage and sing back up for the Song Break Neck alley. I met these guys about 2 years ago, there great guys and I called their manager this morning and swung it."

My jaw dropped. I had sung at the full moon jam in front of a couple of hundred but this was on stage with a major rock band in front of thousands.

"In front of how many?"

"Hmmm" Tori thought for a moment. "Staples Center about 20,000 people. It's a sold out show. I performed there about a year ago. Nice venue."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "No fucking way! That's one of my favorite bands."

Tori smiled. "I know, Cat confirmed it for me this morning.

"You came through Vega, again." I paused as feelings of guilt rose inside of me. "Look about yesterday, I shouldn't have had to yell at you like that. I shouldn't have doubted your sincerity. I should have been nicer to you all those years ago so your leaving is at least partially my fault."

She smiled and took my hand. "I understand Jade, you got burned and pretty badly. I expected you to be defensive as that's your nature. Even more so considering what you've just been through."

"Thanks for understanding." I said.

"I'll give you a glimpse into my world. But I do need to be honest. I'm famous, so paparazzi follow me a lot, I have lots of fans, so in dating me you will probably loose some privacy. I get busy at times but at the moment I have nothing in the works. I just finished a large tour and other than a few special events I don't have a lot planned for some time. I haven't even begun work on my next album and probably won't for a while."

I nodded in understanding. "I know what I'm getting into, I happen to think your worth it Vega."

We arrived at the restaurant a few moments later. It was a small place by the ocean.

Entering the restaurant the manager greeted Tori warmly.

"Greetings Miss Vega, thank you so much for dining here again."

He quickly showed us to a booth in the back corner. It was out of the way and private. Tori thanked the manager and left us.

"I've noticed one thing, your fame hasn't seemed to have changed you much. I hear about these stars getting big and becoming total assholes. Kinda like my husband and he wasn't even a big star." I said a few moments after we sat down.

Tori thought for a moment. "A few months after my first album came out I had joined another female pop star on stage for a song during one of her concerts. I won't give her name. We were talking afterward in her dressing room and she seemed nice and friendly to me. An employee of the arena delivered some food she had requested. She looked at it and began to scream her head off at this poor employee because a bottle of the wrong brand of ranch dressing had included with the salad. She berated this gal for almost 5 minutes and the poor thing left in tears. I found out later the pop star got her fired as well. I was so horrified by that pop star's terrible behavior that I make my best effort to not let it change me ever since."

The waitress came and took our drink orders interrupting Tori's story.

"I've seen other examples of famous people who seem nice but are total assholes. Their nice to me but they could give a shit less about anyone they see beneath them. There are some very nasty and unpleasant people in my business."

"Some people just don't know how to handle fame I guess." I said.

"Don't get me wrong there are some real nice people in this business. One famous actor told me; Never forget these people work hard so tip them well. It's just a good thing to do and in the end they will show you much more loyalty."

"If I ever become totally obnoxious just slap me in the face." She said with a laugh.

I smirked. "You know I will actually do that."

"I know, that's why I asked you"

Tori spend dinner telling me some stories, both good and bad about fame and how she adjusted to it. At one point she talked about money.

"When I got my first big check, my dad made me sit down and watch all those behind the music specials like MC Hammer. How all these people hit it big and promptly went bankrupt by buying huge mansions and employing tons of people. It taught me to be somewhat fugal at first. I've made some good investments and now I'm comfortable."

We enjoyed dinner and the food was in fact very great. I just enjoyed spending time with her again.

**Tori's Pov**

Finally the check came which we both grabbed for but Jade was just a bit faster.

"Too slow Vega!" Said Jade with a laugh.

"Fine, I got the tip" I said and left a hundred under a salt shaker.

"That was more than dinner." Jade protested.

I just shrugged.

Shortly after, we were back in the limo on their way to the staples center. Jade took the time to study the sheet music she was given.

"What if I'm off key?" Jade asked.

"They will probably just kill your mike, but you won't be. You're a good singer Jade, you always were." I said reassuringly.

We arrived at the Staples center and went in a back entrance where they were greeted by Ted the manager of Dragon's Domain. He gave Jade and I both Backstage passes.

I could tell Jade was a bit nervous. She's performed before and always did a very good job, she's just never performed in front of 20,000 people. I've done that before, so I wasn't nervous.

We had arrived about a half an hour before the Dragons Domain went on stage and the opening act was nearing the end of it's set.

Ted the manager took us to the band's dressing room where Jade and I met the band. I had met them at a music awards last year and we had a great time talking at the party afterward. Earlier I had told them that Jade wrote for the TV show, "The dark end" which both the Lead singer and bass player were big fans of.

They immediately started peppering Jade with questions about upcoming plot developments. She seemed to enjoy her little bit of celebrity. We then did a quick run through with our part we needed to sing, which was backing vocals for the one song. Jade had memorized her lyrics in the limo and was ready to go.

I could tell Jade was both excited and nervous. I kept telling her she would do fine, she has a fine voice.

The band went on stage and Jade and I watched from back stage. She really enjoyed the concert. Cat had told me this was one of her favorite bands.

Finally it was time for the encore which would consist of 2 songs, the one we were participating was the 2nd one. I looked over to Jade who looked very tense.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Jade, you're a great singer, probably better than me. You will do fine. In any case I will be with you the whole way. Today and beyond. That's a promise."

She pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear. "Thank you, I won't let you down, Today and beyond."

A few minutes later the 1st song was done, and the lead singer of the band Tony Cellini began to introduce us.

"Before we start our final song, we are going to be having 2 guest's sing back up with us. First of which is Jade Oliver, a writer for my favorite show "The Dark End".

Suddenly a roar grew from the audience at the mention of the shows name. Jade's eyes seemed to bug out a bit.

The singer continued "Our other guest is a good friend of ours and of Jades. Tori Vega."

At the mention of my name a huge roar grew up from the audience.

I looked at Jade and smiled. "Welcome to My world" I said leading Jade out to our spot on stage.

Almost immediately the band started the song. Jade seemed to snap into performer mode and tore into her vocals like a pro. I was quite use to this, and it was kind of nice not being the center of attention. I just did my work and enjoyed watching Jade.

Like me she seemed to feed off the audience's energy. I could tell she was really enjoying herself.

Before we knew it the song was over, I took Jade's hand and we took a quick bow and exited the stage.

Jade seemed to be on an adrenaline high and just bursting with energy. She immediately kissed me. "Oh my god that was incredible."

"I'm glad you like it" I responded while I led her back to the band was.

We had promised the babysitter we would be back by 11:30 and it was already 10:45 so we hung with the band for a few minutes. They all told Jade she did a great job. After that we said our good byes and headed back home.

As the limo pulled out Jade immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"You don't need to prove yourself anymore Tori, you've more than proved you are serious. I would very much like to keep dating you. Still I want to take it a bit slow until my divorce is final. It just makes things less complicated. I hope you don't mind." She said after we broke from the kiss.

"I'm glad I passed the tests. Jade there is only 2 things I want to do. One is make music and the other is to be with you. If I had to choose I would be with you. That's how serious I am about us."

Jade smiled and simply said Thank you.

"You killed on stage, you never went off key once." I said as she nestled up against me in the car."

"Is it always like that on stage?" she asked.

"Yeah. I love it, almost as much as you."

I hadn't expected her to say she loved me in return, she wanted to be with me and that was more than enough for me. She would say it when she felt the time was right.

She just pulled in closer to me and we rode in silence on the way home. We just sat ther enjoying each others presence.

Finally we got to her home just before 11:30.

"Don't worry about paying Emily. I have taken care of it. Just tell her thanks. She has her own ride home." I said to Jade.

"Thank you" Jade said as she pulled me in once again for a kiss. It was slow and sensual. I could feel the emotion behind it. Very real and growing by the minute.

After we broke I spoke up. "Why don't you and Rose come to my house on Saturday night? I'll cook dinner for you. I've been doing that a lot in my spare time."

Jade nodded. "It's a date." She said as she started to get out of the limo.

"Don't forget your phone." I said handing her the box.

She got out of the limo but before the door was shut she smiled.

"Thanks for coming back into my life. Until yesterday I hadn't realized how much I missed you."

"You welcome Jade, thanks for letting me back into your life. I won't let ever you or Rose down."

"I know you won't." She said with a smile and shut the door to the limo.

**So Jade got to sing with her favorite rock band in front of 20000 people. Not bad for 2nd date. **

**Jade also feels like Tori no longer has to prove herself. **

**I was tempted to use a real band and real song but I'm wary of using real people or bands. its just simpler to make up a band and a song.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Chapter 13 – A Visit to Tori's House Part 1**

**Tori's POV**

It was Saturday and I was excited for Jade to finally see my home. Though my first place was a nice condo in Miami, I still have it, eventually bought a mansion in LA. It's actually in Malibu but who's counting. It's insanely big and has more bedrooms than would ever know what to do with but my business guy got it for a steal. Some actor who owed the IRS a ton of back taxes was desperately trying to liquidate it andi scooped it up cheap. I'm real nice person but i still love a good sale.

The place itself was a Mediterranean style home with 6 bedrooms, a covered patio, cabana, and a pool in the Back. It's near the ocean but not on it. Though I have an excellent view of it.

I had invited Jade and Rose over on Saturday for dinner. In recent years I had gotten to cooking a lot and found out I liked it. Strangely I found it relaxing. When I'm on the road I find myself missing having a kitchen to mess around in.

I was making something simple, Enchaladas, refried beans, rice and salad. Nothing too complex but sometime simple is good.

I wasn't going to make dinner until at least 6 but I had told Jade to come earlier and enjoy my pool. Jade said she would come over at 4.

A few minutes after 4 the buzzer for the gate rings and after confirming it's Jade through the intercom I open the gate for her.

I quickly made it to my front door to see Jade getting the car seat out of her car.

"Take this" she said handing me what looked like a wedding album and a shoebox.

She took the car seat with Rose In hand and looked at me. "Do you have a fireplace?" She sounded angry.

"Uhh..Yes I said in a somewhat confused manor.

"Good let's fire it up" she said

I could tell she was very agitated and angry so I just led her into the house and towards the living room with the fire place.

"What's wrong?" I said putting the wedding albums down to start the fireplace.

"What's Wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong. It was bad enough that Beck cheated on me with this blonde bimbo since last year. Even worse that he started seeing her while I was pregnant." She said setting the car seat down on the couch.

She paused and paced back and forth in the living room visibly upset. I thought it best to let her speak so I just nodded.

"I found out today, that fucker had been cheating on me ever since high school." She ranted.

"What?"

"I was looking for a box that had an old script in it that I had written in high school so I went into our storage unit in the basement. I found stuck way in the back is a big box of Beck's that he must have forgotten when he moved out. It was marked Sports equipment. So I open it and sure enough it has baseball gloves, a few bats, baseballs a bunch of hockey junk, but at the bottom there was a shoebox."

"What was in it?"

Jade paused for a moment again as her face distorted in anger. "On fucking top were nude pictures of Meredith."

"Meredith? I thought he didn't like the fact that she did what ever he wanted."

"From what I gather soon after we got back together he realized that she didn't mind in the slightest being the other woman and she was, up to about 4 months before our wedding."

I simply gasped.

"There was at least one picture of them naked together and they were taken in his trailer. The real fun ones were taken in our god dam apartment. They were from when we first moved in as I could tell it was our old bed. We got rid of that one 6 months after we moved in. There were love letters and enough crap that told me he had been seeing her until just before our wedding. I found a letter that said she didn't want to see him anymore because he was getting married. Apparently she grew some balls at that point."

"OH my god!"

Tears seemed to burst from her eyes. "Almost the entire time we've been together he's been sleeping around on me. Why Tori? Our entire relationship was a total sham. I thought we had at least a few good years. He said in a letter to her he wanted to be with her but I would never let him go. He said with her it was making love with me it was just sex. Am I that horrible a person?"

She seemed to simply fall apart on the spot. It was bad enough the relationship had broken up, Jade just found out there was never a real relationship there to begin with. Her self esteem and her defenses which were already battered just seemed to crumble right in front of me.

Instinctively I just wrapped my arms around her and held her tight as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

I sat her down on the couch as she just held onto me and cried.

"He never even loved me at all." She sobbed. "Am I that unlovable?"

I pulled back and looked her in the face. "Jade I love you and I have since high school. He had the greatest most wonderful woman in the world and he didn't even realize it. Never ever say you're unlovable, got that!" I said rather sternly.

She nodded, tears still flowing down her face then she brushed back some hair behind my ears. "I should have been with you, I should have let you love me. I feel so stupid for driving you away. I let him blind me to my feelings about you what I think I felt about you all along."

"What is that?" My heart began to race at the anticipation of the words I knew I was about to hear.

"I love you Tori, I think I always have. I was just blind to it." She said tearfully.

I pulled her into a hug and said "I love you Jade"

We held each other for another minute when she got up.

"Come on and start the fireplace I want to burn my wedding albums and that fucking box of his" She said.

It was a gas fireplace so I just turned it on and hit the igniter. The flames roared to life and then Jade took her wedding album and tossed it into the fire. She stood there watching the fire consume the album with a grim look on her face. She then took the blue shoebox and tossed that in it as well.

As she stood there I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her silently holding her as she watched the contents of the fireplace burn. I felt bad that I couldn't protect her from this heartbreak but her heart was mine now and I would fight to the death to protect it. I know she would do the same.

"The only good thing that came of this whole fucking mess was my daughter Rose." She said continuing to stare at the fire, tears still flowing down her face.

I didn't want to let her go so I whispered. "Nothing has to happen but why don't you two stay here tonight. You're too upset and you're not going to be alone. You can sleep with me or if you like one of the other 5 bedrooms."

She turned around, wiped away her tears and kissed me. "She can't sleep in the car seat and she's too young for a real bed." Jade said to the sleeping infant in the car seat next to us.

I took her hand and led her to the stairs., "Come on I have something to show you."

About this time Jade seemed to realize how huge my house was. "Oh my god Vega, you're house is huge."

As I led her up the stairs I rattled off a few of the statistics about my house. "10,082 square feet, ocean view, 6 bedrooms, 12 baths, pool, hot tub, 10 car underground garage, the whole lot is 5.18 acres."

Jade said nothing as I led her down the hall. "The master bedroom is through that door but the door next to it was the one I was going to show you. I hadn't planned on telling you about it today but I want you to know what I've been thinking."

I opened the door and led her into a medium sized bedroom, its window overlooked the ocean. The furniture had all been taken out and the only thing there was several boxes stacked neatly in a corner. One box was a crib, another a changing table a third a rocking type chair. Plus there were several boxes of diapers and other baby supplies along with a baby mattress.

"This was all just delivered today, I haven't even had time to put anything together yet. Jade, I don't mean to pressure you but when the time is right, this won't be my house it will be our house, and this won't be you're daughter roses bedroom it will be Our daughter rose's bedroom. That is how much I love you that is how serious about us."

She had been standing in front of me looking at the room when she turned around, her hands seemed to be trembling. She looked as if she was going to cry again.

She took both my hands. "I don't deserve you Tori, I've been so mean to you. How could you love me so much?"

"Because I realized a long time ago, underneath all those defenses there was a wonderful, caring and loving person. But I even love your defenses. I just love you period and you're just going to have to accept that."

"I more than want you Jade, I need you." I continued.

"I need you too." She said almost inaudibly.

"I was worried about the crib and stuff, I didn't want you to think I was rushing you. But seeing you like this I just had to let you know that I want you two here with me. "

Jade smiled for the first time since she got here. "I'm glad you did and I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you feel like Rose is your daughter too."

I couldn't help but feel happier than ever, "Come on and let's go retrieve our daughter and bring her up here so we can put together her crib. She and her mommy are staying over tonight."

Jade took my hand "Come on let's go"

**Another important episode in their life so I decided to break it up into two parts. This seemed like a good place to end this chapter. **

**To be interesting I picked out a real mansion for sale from a real estate listing and used it as Tori's house. All the descriptions are of a real house. It's currently on sale for about 10 million.**

**The rest of this night will be in the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten **

**Chapter 14 – A visit to Tori's house part 2.**

**Tori's POV**

An hour later we were attempting to put together the nursery equipment. Rose was still in her car seat sleeping away in the next room.

"Vega, can you even read directions?" Said Jade looking over my shoulder as I sat on the floor trying to put together the crib.

Jade up to a minute ago had been in the other corner of the room assembling the changing table. She had finished and was coming over to "help" me.

I just looked at her.

She frowned. "You need to put on the cross brace here at the bottom before you put on the side." Said Jade while reading the instructions.

"Oh I didn't even see that." I proclaimed.

Jade's frown deepened. "You skimmed them didn't you?"

"I looked at them." I said defensively.

"Admit it Vega you skimmed the directions." Jade said poking a finger into my chest.

A feeling of embarrassment suddenly gripped me, "Well. Uh…"

Jade got right into my face, only an inch from mine. "Don't skim the directions on the baby's crib. Read them!" She said sternly.

I could instantly tell she meant it

"Got it!" I said not wanting to annoy her any further.

Another hour later we had things set up and I did closely follow the directions from then on.

Jade carefully set her still sleeping daughter in the crib, turned on the baby monitor and followed me out of the room.

"I'm going to need a map for this place." She said in the hallway.

"It's not that big." I responded.

"Vega, this place is fucking huge. I'm getting hungry." She said.

"We can head downstairs and start dinner. Follow Me."

The overall kitchen was rectangular in shape with a dining area at one end. In the center was a long island shaped roughly like a question mark than ran most of the length of the kitchen, a sink at one end. The floors and counter tops were all marble. Along one wall was a large double door refrigerator/freezer . Next to that set in an brick archway was a large 8 burner stove. Next to that was a an additional 2 more ovens set into the wall. On the opposite wall was another counter which was set in the sink and dishwasher. The opposite end of the kitchen had a pantry and storage area for dishes.

Jade just looked at the kitchen wordlessly for a moment after we entered.

"I do pretty much all my own cooking; I've grown to like it. In fact I miss having a kitchen when I'm on the road touring. I've actually been know to invade a hotel kitchen and cook up something. I always ask first of course." I said starting to get out the food.

"This is the nicest kitchen I've ever seen. Do you need help?" Jade said.

"I was going to cook it all for you myself but if you like you can start to prepare the rice." I said handing her the box and a pot to cook it in.

"It's the least I could do" Said Jade as she read the box.

"Sorry we didn't get time to swim, but maybe after dinner, the pool is heated. I can also give you the grand tour." I said as I started to chop the peppers.

We worked silently for a few minutes. "What happened to your sister? She didn't quite turn out to be the big star she imagined herself to be." Jade finally said.

"About 4 years ago I helped her get a job as a makeup artist at one of the movie studios until her career really took off. It turns out she's actually rather good at it. She still insists it's only temporary."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "You mean Trina is actually good at something. I know she's your sister but she's totally delusional. Rex had more talent than she did."

I glared at Jade for an instant but otherwise ignored the insult directed at my sister, despite the fact that Jade was right.

Jade and I it turned worked together well in the kitchen. I told her a few years ago I had a chance after an awards show, to sit down with a member of 60's rock group The Doors. I then re told a rather long but funny story that I was told about Jim Morrison.

Jade was fascinated by my story and couldn't stop laughing at then end.

"I've been fortunate to meet a lot of famous people in the last few years. I like hearing their stories. Besides some of these people can give you some real good advice."

"I'd kill to hear some of these stories." Jade said as we were nearing completion of dinner.

**Jade's POV**

"You'll get the chance. Guess gets to be my plus one for future events, Awards shows, Oscar parties , Etc.." Tori said as if it were nothing at all while putting dinner in the oven.

"I didn't even think of that. Sometimes I forget how famous you actually are."

Tori shrugged then walked over to me. "I'm on top now and its fun but it won't last forever."

She then wrapped her arms around me pulling me in close. "It's us that I want to last."

She leaned in to kiss me but we were interrupted by the sounds of Rose Crying over the baby monitor.

"She's hungry" I said recognizing her cry.

Tori stole a quick kiss and released me. "Dinner will be in the oven for a bit so you go ahead and feed her while I set up the playpen down here."

"Good plan" I said heading upstairs.

I got to the nursery, picked up Rose and began to feed her. Soon she had latched on and began to feed leaving me alone to with my thoughts.

I hadn't really paid any attention to Tori's career but she really is a huge star and I'm the one she's in love with. She's shown me more caring and affection in the last 3 days than Beck has in the last year. Knowing Tori she hasn't even begun to show me the affection I know she wants to. I can't wait until my divorce is final then I can be with her.

I felt so stupid when I found out he'd been cheating on me nearly the entire time we'd been together. I felt even more stupid that I let his presence and my feelings for him blind me to my feelings towards Tori.

Some would say I'm moving too fast, but I don't feel that way. They might call this a rebound romance. It's not. After all these years I know exactly what I want. I want to be with a woman I know I love and I know loves me. She already considers Rose to be her daughter and I know she'll be a better parent than Beck ever could be. Famous pop star or not I love Tori Vega and at the moment that is all that matters to me.

Soon Rose had her fill and I burped her.

As we headed downstairs I looked at my daughter.

"This is going to be our new home, and we will be with a wonderful woman who loves us both very much."

I doubt she understood me but Rose cooed rather happily anyway.

I found Tori in the dining area just off the kitchen. She had set up the little playpen near the dining room table which was set for two.

She even hand candles set out in a romantic fashion.

We ate dinner and it turned out to be rather romantic despite the presence of my Rose only a few feet away. She was content and quiet in her playpen. Tori didn't seeme to mind her presence in the slightest.

"Thanks for helping with dinner, you didn't have too" Said Tori taking a bit of her salad.

"Do you have a cook?" I asked.

"No, occasionally I hire kitchen staff for specific events, parties, dinners etc but 95% of the time it's just me in the kitchen. It kind of keeps me grounded as well as relaxes me."

"It's nice to know you will still get your hands dirty." I said with a smirk.

"I was once at the home of a wealthy record executive one evening and he asked if I was thirsty. I said yes. He had his cook woken up who was asleep, come down and fill a glass of water for me. The record exec couldn't even fill a glass of water. I felt so bad for the cook." Tori said between bites of enchilada.

"I glad fame hasn't changed you Vega." I said.

**Tori's POV**

After dinner we left Rose in her playpen and with Monitor in hand I showed Jade around her future house.

She was very impressed and looked a bit overwhelmed at first. She really loved my rec area in the basement.

It was a large space with a full bar along one side of the room. Several couches and chairs set around. A 70" flatscreen tv along with a full sound system. It even had a dance floor and a area for a DJ to set up.

"It's like a little dance club." Jade said amazed.

"It was originally bigger but I made it smaller to put in my recording studio which is through that door." I said pointing to a door in the corner.

"You have your own studio?" Jade said.

"Feel free to use it. I can help you with the soundboard, it's a bit complex. Took me forever to learn how to properly use the thing."

Before Jade could speak I continued. "Through there is the gym, sauna and showers. The wine cellar is down there as well. Oh and I almost forgot, I'm going to give you one of the bedrooms upstairs for you use as an office. You can decorate and equip it as you see fit. Just buy what ever you like and have them send me the bill."

Jade leaned into me very closely. "You determined to spoil me aren't you?"

I looked up as if to think for a second. "Considering I made $48 million dollars last year and I'm insanely in love with you, yes. So what are you going to do about it?"

Jade just smiled and kissed me "I'm gonna swallow my pride on this one and let you?"

I smiled in return, "Good, it will be much easier that way."

We ended up by the pool which was immediately behind the house. I rectangular heated pool with a hot tub on one side and a cabana with a fireplace on the other. The sun had gone down at this point and we moved Rose and her playpen out by the fireplace on the patio and talked.

"It's not really about the money Jade. I just want to make you happy" I said holding taking her hand.

"I know Tori. You could make me happy without the money."

After a short time it was Roses bed time so we both took her upstairs to the nursery and tucked her in.

"Since the master bedroom is next to the nursery you can sleep there tonight, I'll sleep in one of the other bedrooms." I said as we exited the nursery.

Jade nodded and looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"I want to sleep you too Jade, it's just for the best until your divorce is final." I said knowing exactly what she was thinking.

She gave me a knowing smile and simply took my hand wrapping her fingers with mine as we walked back downstairs.

We spent some time just sitting by the fireplace outside talking. Jade was relaxed and mostly had her defenses down. She seemed to be making an effort at that. We talked and I told her lots of stories about the highs and the lows of being famous.

I told my stories without trying to brag or boast and Jade seemed genuinely interested in them.

After a while we decided to turn in. I borrowed Jade a pair of my Pajamas finding a black pair I had. I briefly entertained giving her the pink ones with kittens on them but I decided to cut her a break.

Just before she went into the bedroom to go to sleep I gave her a hug and a rather nice good night kiss.

She smiled and leaned her head against mine.

"What did I deserve to have you?" she asked me.

"You were just you Jade and that was good enough for me. That's why I fell in love with you."

"I love you too Tori" she said before going into the bedroom.

I went down the hall to one of the other bedrooms and quickly drifted off to sleep. It did take some willpower to avoid the temptation just strip myself down and crawl into bed with Jade. Actually it took a lot of willpower not to do that.

I slept peacefully dreaming about the Pale skinned raven haired Goth that was sleeping just down the hall. Dreaming about the day where we would share the same bed.

I woke in the morning to the sensation of my bed subtly shifting. With in a second I could feel Jade crawl into bed with me wrapping her arms around me. She pulled in tight and just lay there with me. I quickly realized that I as looking very forward to waking up next to her every day.

"Technically this isn't sleeping together since its morning and we're both awake." Jade said defensively.

"Than what is it?"

"Cuddling. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No"

"Rose will be up soon and I just wanted to hold you for a bit."

I smiled and gently began to stoke her hair. Jade hummed with pleasure at my simple act of affection.

After a few moments of silence Jade spoke again. "I like it when you touch me. It makes me feel good."

That meant a lot, I knew Jade was never a touching person, even keeping Beck at arms length a lot of the time.

I could feel our bond growing stronger just lying there together.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Jade."

**Nothing too dramatic going on in this chapter. We just some nice bonding between Jade and Tori. **

**That story about the cook being woken up to fill a glass of water is in fact a true story. My father told me it happened to an acquaintance of his who was visiting a wealthy person's house. It seemed like a nice fit for the story so I tossed it in. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone But not forgotten. **

**Chapter 15 – Fallout**

**NO One's POV**

Jade stayed well into Sunday at Tori's house, finally enjoying the pool with Rose who enjoyed splashing the water.

The hearing loomed in just 2 days and it weighed on her mind. Even with the legal heavyweights she was still nervous.

"You're worried about the hearing?" Said Tori to Jade shortly before she left.

Jade nodded, "Yes"

"Tuesday at 10:00 Am right, Courthouse downtown, room 246?"

"That's it."

Tori took Jade's hand. "I will be there."

Eventually the day of the hearing arrived. Jade wore her best suit and Andrea Scott met her outside the courtroom a little before 10. Tori showed up a minute later and gave her a hug.

"You ready Jade?" Said Tori.

"Let's put this son of a bitch out of his misery." Jade said grimly.

"That's the spirit" Said Andrea Scott.

All three of them walked into the court room a few seconds later. Beck and his attorney, an obese man with graying hair who looked to be in his 40's."

Both turned to look at the Trio entering the courtroom. The expression on both men's faces seemed to drop as well as they both seemed to go pale at once.

For the attorney, a Mr. Pill, it was because he quickly realized he was now up against probably the best Divorce lawyer in the country. "We're done" He quietly thought to himself.

For Beck it was two reasons. First because Tori was there, which confused him to no end. "Why is she here?" he quickly thought.

The second and most primary reason for the rather pale expression on his face was Jade. She strode into the courtroom with a rather large smirk on her face. He knew that expression very well. She was up to something.

Beck didn't recognize her lawyer; if he had he would know for sure she was up to something.

Jade and Andrea sat at the other table in the courtroom with Tori sitting behind them.

Jade looked over at her soon to be ex husband and smiled. Not a happy smile but a rather evil one, mimicking perfectly the smile the killer in the scissoring wore on her face.

Jade was still nervous, extremely so but had put her acting skills to work this particular morning. Her only regret is not being able to bring her lucky pair of scissors into the courtroom. Weapons not being allowed in the courthouse prevented her from bringing them.

If Jade was nervous, Beck looked nervous. That particular smile Jade just shot across the room rather unnerved him.

Jade now knowing that Beck was nervous felt much better and actually began to almost feed off his nervous energy.

Tori just sat there with a quiet look of confidence on her face. Though when no one was looking Tori glanced over at Beck while seductively licking her lips simply in an attempt to fuck with him. Surprisingly it was Jade's idea to do that and he only grew more nervous and restless while waiting for the judge to arrive.

Beck's lawyer also seemed to be very nervous continuingly glancing over at Andrea Scott who looked calm and relaxed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

A few moments later the bailiff announced the Judges arrival.

"All rise for Judge Thomas Russell"

All present rose and didn't sit down until the judge said "take a seat."

The bailiff spoke. "We are hearing case #DN38416 in the matter of Oliver Vs Oliver"

The judge cleared his throat and began to speak. "The purpose of this hearing is to resolve the final matters in the divorce of Beck Oliver from his wife Jade Oliver. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded.

They proceeded with a few matters of routine procedures which took a few minutes. Andrea Scott handling them with relative ease.

Finally the Judge came to the part about property.

"Now to determine the final status of property. Both parties have entered their affidavits disclosing all assets and properties. Are there any additional matters before I make a decision?"

"I do have several matters your honor which just recently came to our attention." Andrea Scott said.

"Proceed"

She got up and before approaching the bench handed a small binder to Beck's Attorney. She then handed a duplicate binder to the judge.

"Your Honor, my firm has uncovered significant hiding of assets on the part of Mr. Oliver with the intention of defrauding his wife Mrs. Oliver. Mr. Oliver stated to his wife and in the affidavits submitted to the court that he received and inheritance of total of $4000 dollars from his grandfather who passed away last year."

The judge nodded but other wise said nothing. Tori and Jade looked over to Beck who looked like he was trying to suppress the urge to panic.

"Our investigators and accountants have uncovered that his inheritance in total was just under $1.4 million dollars in Cash, Stocks, Bonds, and property. Our full report is in the binder which I have just handed to you."

The judge quickly glanced over at Beck with a stern look but said nothing.

"I'm granting a recess while I review these documents in chambers, court will reconvene in 30 minutes."

The judge then exited the chamber and Becks attorney and Beck started to talk.

Tori then moved over to Beck's table. Beck himself looked like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Beck" Tori said. "I know you can call for a jury trial and contest this. But know this. With all due modesty, I am rich and I can afford lots of attorneys and investigators not to mention our counter suit for damages that Jade will be filing against you. Quit while you are behind."

Tori smiled and then before she moved off she looked to beck once more.

"Oh, before I forget, I learned that your unfortunate cousin Michael's parents are divorced and his father which is your uncle, has legal control of his affairs. I spoke to his mother this morning. She was a very nice lady. She was not very happy her son who is going to spend the rest of his life in a nursing home is being used to defraud someone in such a fashion. She said she is going to sue your uncle for control of his legal and monetary affairs not to mention damages. Michael's sister was also extremely unhappy as well that her brother was being used in such a horrible manner. I can imagine your family will soon have some serious legal problems."

Beck's face seemed to turn red in anger as Tori went back to her place.

After that Beck seemed to talk to his attorney. Though they couldn't hear them Jade got the impression that Beck was urging his attorney to fight and his attorney was telling him you've lost.

Jade just sat there quietly and smiled knowing she was soon going to be 1.4 million dollars richer and single.

A short while later the judge returned. He did not look happy.

"I have reviewed these documents submitted to the court and agree that Mr. Oliver has attempted to defraud his wife. Does his attorney have any comments or objections?"

At Becks urging his attorney did make some quick counter arguments but Andrea quickly demolished every single on of them. Beck's Attorney quickly realized he was very outmatched.

Beck just sat there fuming at his attorney's ineptness.

Finally the judge hearing the arguments ruled. "In the matter of this I am ruling that all property mentioned in this report that Mr. Oliver was hiding from his wife is now forfeit and I am awarding it all to Mrs. Oliver. This does not apply to normal division of assets."

Beck's face seemed to distort in a rage but he quickly seemed to compose himself. Several times during the proceeding Beck's attorney tried to calm him down. To Jade and Tori, Beck seemed to have a harder and harder time keeping himself composed. His temper looked like it was about to boil over.

Jade simply smiled, not wanting to annoy the judge in any way shape or form.

The judge then turned his attention to Beck.

"Mr Oliver. You misrepresented yourself in you affidavits which can constitute perjury. I will be turning these materials over to the district attorney who may or may not indict on charges of Perjury."

Beck said nothing but looked furious. The judge then divided up the rest of the assets evenly.

Shortly after they came to the custody of Rose. Beck's attorney asked for joint custody.

"In light of the financial fraud of Mr. Oliver I am awarding full custody of Rose Oliver to Jade Oliver with any visitation at her discretion." The judge ruled.

Jade looked over to Beck who seemed to simply burst as Beck could no longer contain his anger.

"You fucking Bitch!" he screamed across the courtroom towards Jade. "I fucking hate you. You're fucking dead."

Jade just glared at Beck and disregarded his rant's.

The judge quickly had the bailiff remove a still ranting Beck from the courtroom.

"I'm sorry your honor" Said Beck's attorney looking extremely embarrassed by his clients behavior.

There were one or two last legal things to clear up and then finally the judge made the ruling that Jade had wanted to hear.

"We have concluded our business here, I am finally ruling that the marriage Beck Oliver and his wife Jade Oliver is now dissolved."

**Jade's POV**

I suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders when the Judge decreed that our marriage was finally ended.

I felt this burst of emotion course through me as I quickly shook my lawyers hand and then turned my attention to Tori.

I just threw my arms around her and kissed her right in the courtroom. I didn't care who saw me. I was free now, free to be hers and her to be mine.

"We'll arrange with Mr. Beck's attorney to have those assets turned over to you as soon as possible. It may take a few weeks with the paperwork. We'll let you know.." Said Andrea as she packed up her stuff.

Tori and I emerged from the courtroom hand in hand. I was so happy that I was on the verge of tears. I then turned to Tori and said. "Thanks for everything, I can't possible repay you."

She smiled and whispered in my ear. "Be my girlfriend and we'll call it even."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You drive a hard bargain Vega. You will have to of course be my girlfriend as well." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Deal" she said putting out her hand. Of course the second I took it she pulled me into a kiss.

"Let's celebrate with dinner tonight. I'm buying. I can now since I'm a millionaire now." I said proudly.

Tori bit her lip. "I suppose I could let my rich girlfriend by me dinner. I get the feeling she's planning on spoiling me."

I smiled. "I'm going to spoil you Vega weather you want me or not."

"Good" she said.

I looked at the time on my phone. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. We are having a big meeting with the producers about next season and I need to be there."

Tori gave me another quick kiss. "I'll pick you up at 7 and I'll provide a babysitter again."

"Sound Good" I said before heading off to my car.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in meetings with the producers of my show and with the other writers. We were planning overall storylines and a lot of details needed to be hammered out.

By the time I had gotten out of work it had begun to rain. The clouds on the horizon looked almost black. A thunderstorm was approaching. I quickly picked up Rose and got home to get ready for Tori.

By the time 7 came around it was now pouring outside. The lighting created a light show up and down the street. I was planning on taking Tori to a nice little Italian place know. Very quiet and very intimate.

At 7 Tori showed up with Emily Watkins Again. We got her set and a few minutes later we were heading downstairs to her car.

"So where is my rich girlfriend taking me tonight?" Said Tori playfully.

"A nice little quiet place where you and I can have a nice quiet romantic dinner." I responded as we got to the front door.

"Were going to have to run to the car" Tori said. "I had to park a little way's down the street, there was no parking closer."

I zipped up my raincoat and put up the hood. "Come on let's go"

We had taken about 10 steps out the front door when out of the corner of my eye I saw a shape suddenly emerge from the bushes on the side of the front door.

I quickly stopped and turned to see Beck charging me with a baseball bat. Before I could even open my mouth he swung and caught me in the back of the leg.

I grimaced in pain as the bat connected with my leg. Instantly I lost balance and fell backward onto the wet sidewalk. My head hit the pavement momentarily stunning me.

Beck then immediately charged Tori who was about 5 feet in front of me. Not having the time to swing the bat again he leaned down in a low stance as he charged. I suddenly remembered he used to play hockey as a kid and realized that Tori was just about to be the victim of a rather nasty body check.

Tori turned just in time to see Beck drive his shoulder, upper arm and hip right into her side.

I was still somewhat dazed but could see Tori literally fly off her feet. She landed on the sidewalk a few feet away and didn't move.

I was just getting back up when he returned his attention to me. I hurt and was now soaking wet.

"You fucking Bitch, that was my money, not yours mine. I deserved it after putting up with your shit." He bellowed as he swung the bat again.

He smelled like he'd been drinking; a lot. His face was full of anger and rage I quickly cursed myself for not taking his threat earlier more seriously. Before I could react the bat connected with my upper left arm which instantly sent a stinging pain all through me.

I tumbled back onto the ground. My left arm hurt like nothing before and I realized I was having problems moving it. I was in agony and began to wonder how long it would be before I passed out from the pain. It wouldn't be very long.

"That fucker just broke my arm." I numbly thought as he stood over me.

"You're going to die slow Jade. That meddling bitch too." He ranted as a flash of lightning illuminated his sneering face.

**A big cliffhanger indeed but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I don't like to keep my readers waiting. I detest having to wait for weeks for the next chapter of a story I am reading. **

**Beck has gotten drunk and seems to have lost it completely. Tori is apparently down and Jade is about to pass out from the pain. What will happen next?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Chapter 16 – Catching the tiger by the tail.**

**Jade's POV**

As I lie there in near agony with what I'm sure is a broken arm, I noticed that the rain seemed to pour even harder.

He swiftly kicked me in the right side causing a blinding pain in my side then dropped his bat.

"That was my god dam money, not yours. Now I can't even see my kid!"

I wanted to say something but I was in near blinding pain from the hits on my arm and my side.

"I'm going to fuck you up Jade, and then I'm going to finish you with this." He said pointing to a pistol tucked in his belt.

I was about to pass out from the pain when I saw a shape seem to rise up behind Beck who was standing over me.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" An extremely angry Latina voice boomed out.

Before Beck could react the shape moved to the side and suddenly Tori seemed to swing her leg around kicking him in the stomach.

He hadn't seen it coming and staggered backwards.

"Beck, if you want to get to her, you'll have to kill me first" She said through gritted teeth. I've seen Tori angry before but she was absolutely livid.

"Bitch" he hissed.

Tori seemed to jump in the air landing a kick right in his face sending him flying backwards.

Tori took a few steps forward, "That's called a flying Kick. My instructor tells me I'm very good at it. One of my bodyguards a while back recommended that I take Taekwondo in case I'm attacked by some obsessed fan or some psycho and they are not around. The practice keeps me very fit and actually helps with my dance routines."

Beck seemed dazed by the kick to the face.

"It's true, did you know that Bruce Lee was a champion dancer he won a Cha Cha championship once." Said the enraged Latina as she advanced on a still somewhat stunned beck.

He charged forward and was the recipient of a kick to the chin. "That's called a front snap kick Beck."

She suddenly hit him again with that kick a second time.

Beck wiped the blood off his chin and growled; he seemed even more dazed.

"You hurt my girlfriend Beck, I hope you realize that I'm going to beat you senseless." Tori Growled.

Though in blinding pain I was amazed watching Tori begin to beat Beck to a pulp.

Beck must have not realized we were actually dating. "So you too, that figures." he growled.

Tori struck again seeming to do an aerial cartwheel striking Beck again in the face sending him staggering backwards again.

"A little fancy one for you, that's called a butterfly kick."

Using my good arm I managed to get myself back off the ground and suddenly became aware of distant police sirens. I was on the verge of passing out but I tried to move to Tori.

A flash of lighting lit up Beck's face which was now looking pretty bad. It was bloodied and bruised in several places.

I could tell the police sirens were getting closer but so did beck. He then reached in his belt, pulled out the pistol and aimed it at me.

Tori seeing the gun suddenly lurched in front of beck as he fired. She grunted in pain and staggered off to the side and crumpled to the ground.

By now I could see the lights of the police cars just down the street.

Beck at this point started to run away.

Ignoring him I staggered to Tori, she was shot and I had to get to her. I was panicking.

"Please don't be dead." I pleaded.

I took about two more steps before I collapsed and passed out.

* * *

I first became aware that I was in a bed and someone was standing by me. I still hurt but the pain seemed dulled. As my eyes began to focus I realized it was Robbie sitting by the bed.

"Jade, sit still, your in a hospital your fine." He said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Tori, Rose, I suddenly blurted out." As I began to panic.

"Don't worry, the babysitter is watching Rose and Tori is in surgery right now. In fact I'm going to relive the baby sitter shortly"

My panic level suddenly shot through the roof, "Surgery!" I gasped.

He put his hand on my shoulder to calm me. "The doctor said she was hit in the abdomen, they think it might have hit one of her kidneys but they said she will be fine. They said it's a serous wound but not a life threatening one."

It was then i noticed that my left arm was in a cast and my ribs were bandged up pretty good.

"You're upper left arm is broken and you have 2 cracked ribs, not to mention a few rather nasty bruises."

"How did you come here?" I asked.

"Trina heard Tori was shot, she called Cat who she didn't know was in Australia. Cat then sent me over to see how the both of you were doing. Trina is downstairs with Tori's publicist talking to the reporters."

"Reporters?" I said.

"Jade there are about a hundred reporters downstairs and outside. They all want to know how any why Tori Vega the pop star got shot."

I hadn't even thought that this would attract a lot of attention. I just nodded.

"What about Beck?" I said grimly.

"The cops caught him fleeing the scene. He's under arrest. I was told Tori fucked up his face pretty good. Tori's dad told me that."

Robbie left shortly afterward to relive the babysitter as it was now past 9.

"Hey Robbie, thanks for watching Rose for me. There should be some milk for you to use in the fridge" I said to him before he left.

He nodded. "Your welcome Jade."

Trina and a woman with blonde hair in her 30's arrived a few minutes later.

"Jade, I'm Alicia, Tori Vega's publicist" she said entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my ex husband beat the crap out of me." I said grimly.

"I just spoke to the reporters giving them a statement."

"What did you say?"

"I told them that Tori and you going on your first date were attacked by your abusive ex husband and Tori defended you. I could have said you were just friends but it wouldn't take the tabloids long to figure out the real story. So I decided to jump ahead and just lay it out there." Alicia said.

I nodded understandingly.

Alicia left and Trina sat down next to me.

"My sister got shot because of you Jade!" She said in a accusatory fashion.

"You think I meant that to happen!" I shot back angrily. "I would have fought to the death to protect her"

"Yea and she nearly fought to the death defending you tonight."

"Look Trina, I'm worried just as much as you if not more. You may not like it but I love your sister and she loves me. You may not like it but that is the way it is. I'm sorry my psycho ex husband did that to her. Prison would be a country club compared to what I would do to him if I got my hands on him." I shot back.

She glared at me. "I don't like you Jade, but Tori loves you and I won't stand in the way of her happiness. But God help you if you ever break her heart because I will find you. So I would suggest you do your best to keep my sister happy because I will be watching you."

I was a bit startled by her rather blunt and direct statement.

"All I want to do is make her happy Trina."

She narrowed her eyes and starred at me. "Good. You should be able to see her soon. She got out of surgery a short while ago. The bullet did a little damage to her left kidney but otherwise she's ok."

I suddenly felt terrible about the whole thing. Guilt seemed to flood my insides. "I'm so sorry" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'll check up on her and let you know when you can see her." Trina said before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut I suddenly burst into tears. Tori was hurt because of me. I should have taken Beck's threat more seriously. I just disregarded it which was stupid.

I was dying to see Tori, I had to just hold her and tell her how sorry I was and how much I loved her. She fought to protect me and I'm sure would have fought to the death to do so.

If it wasn't for that gun, she would have won. My Tori can defend herself, much to my pleasant surprise.

I laid there and cried for a bit until a Doctor came in.

"Hello Jade, I'm Doctor Pitt" said the man in his 30's with black hair. "How is the pain?"

I nodded. "It's manageable"

"Good" He said as she started to check my pulse. "We are going to keep you overnight for observation.

Can I see Tori Now?

He nodded. "We can wheel you over there if you don't think you can walk."

I just wanted to see Tori. "I'll manage" I said as I slowly pulled myself out of bed.

Still in hospital pajamas I made my way slowly out of the room. The pain medicine I was on dulled the pain but didn't kill it entirely. Both my side and arm hurt.

The doctor walked with me down the hall until we got to a room with a police officer stationed outside of it. "Mr. Vega had a policeman stationed outside his daughters' room to keep any paparazzi out."

The Doctor nodded to the policeman, who then stepped away from the door.

"You can go in" the doctor said.

My heart began to race as I shuffled my way in the room. I couldn't move very fast.

I could see it was an average hospital room. Tori appeared to be sleeping.

Just seeing her lying there made me choke up and once again tears burst from my eyes as I sat down.

Tori quickly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What's wrong baby" she said quietly taking her hand into mine.

"You're here because of me." I said as I continued to sob now uncontrollably.

"I'm here because I was defending the woman I love and you would have done the same. Jade look at me." She said.

I had found myself not being able to look Tori in the eyes I felt so horrible.

"Look at me Jade." She said again.

I looked her in the eyes. "Jade, I love you and I don't blame you for this. Beck went nuts and that's that. He was going to shoot you and I couldn't let that happen."

She had taken a bullet for me and the guilt was killing me. "Tori you took a bullet for me, I thought I'd lost…"

"Jade just shut up and kiss me." Tori barked out cutting me off in mid sentence.

She briefly grimaced in pain as it seemed that yelling out hurt. I immediately responded by leaning in and softly pressing her lips against mine. She tenderly kissed me back and for a few seconds the pain in my arm and side went away.

A few seconds later I pulled back and sat down. Tori smiled and looked at me.

"He broke you arm I see." She said.

"Cracked 2 ribs, not to mention the bruises. What happened you looked like you were out?"

Tori took a deep breath. "I saw him charging about a millisecond before he body checked me right onto the pavement. I was out but after a few seconds I came to and quickly dialed 911."

"You know Taekwondo?" I asked.

Tori nodded. "I've been working very hard and I'm up to a red belt now. It helps me keep fit and helps me with my dancing. It also gives me a feeling of confidence to know that I can handle myself if the need comes for it. I do have a few crazy fans."

"Remind me not to piss you off." I said playfully.

"I'm sure you will, that's just part of being with wonderful you. Do you know what happened to Beck?"

"Robbie said he was under arrest. You appearntly messed up his face pretty good."

"If he hadn't pulled that gun I would have messed up alot more than his face." Tori said with a grim look of satisfaction on her face.

I pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in Tori's face. "I love you so much Tori, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Tori herself started to choke up a bit. "I love you Jade and you're not going to. You're stuck with me Jade. It does appear that we will have to put off any fun stuff for a little bit."

I frowned. "Yeah, me with a broken arm and 2 cracked ribs and you with a gunshot wound. Don't we make a fine pair?"

Tori smiled. "Yes we do."

**How about that for turnaround? I didn't even make you wait a full day for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone But not Forgotten **

**Chapter 17 – Coming home.**

**Tori's POV**

Jade and I had been talking for a bout a half an hour when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

My spirits rose to see my father walking in the door.

"Daddy!" I said.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Terrible" I said

He then looked to Jade. "How are you feeling?"

Jade looked at the cast on her arm. "Like someone broke my arm."

He smiled. "I came to check up on you and to let you know that we did catch your ex husband Jade."

"I heard" said Jade looking relived.

"One of our squads responding to the 911 call saw him fleeing the scene and chased him. He dropped the pistol and ran but we caught him and recovered the pistol."

"Good" I said.

He looked to me. "Was it you that messed up his face like that?"

I nodded. "How bad does he look?"

"Bad, one eye is swollen shut, he has several bruises and the doctor thinks his jaw is broken." He said looking very satisfied.

"He messed with my girl; that was a mistake." I said proudly taking Jade's hand.

"D.A. will probably change him with attempted murder for shooting you and Assault with a deadly weapon for attacking you Jade with that baseball bat. He will do some serious time if convicted. He could get life without parole." Mr. Vega said.

"Good" Jade said.

He moved to leave. "In the mean time I have to deal with the couple hundred reporters and well wishers you have downstairs and outside. I've had to put at least 6 officers in this hospital to keep them out."

"I feel so embarrassed" I said blushing.

Mr Vega headed to the door. "I'll see you two later." He said before leaving.

I thought for a moment. "The press and tabloids will be all over this and they will especially want to know how you are. They will be all over your building. Why don't you grab some stuff and stay at my place. It's bigger and has better security. I still want you to move in but I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you. Am I making sense?"

Jade leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "You're not pressuring me; I'm just going to move some of Rose's and my stuff in sooner rather than later."

I smiled and nodded.

Jade frowned. "You look a bit tired so I will let you rest. I'll check on you later. I love you Tori."

**Jade's POV**

"I love you Jade" The Latina said.

He had been looking tired so I decided to let her rest. I made it back to my room and used the phone to call Robbie. He said that Rose was peacefully sleeping and all was well.

As much as I hated to do it, I told him he could crash on the bed and that Rose usually only woke once during the night for feeding. There was extra breast milk that I had pumped in the fridge so he could feed her.

I was a bit nervous leaving Rose with Robbie of all people but he would take care of her.

I lay down myself and soon drifted off to sleep. The next morning, though very reluctant to leave Tori I had to get home to Rose. The doctor said she would be able to come home in a few days.

The incident was all over the press, How Tori Vega and her date were attacked by her dates ex husband. Tori was seen as a hero since she valiantly saved me from further harm. Mr. Vega had a policeman take me home and make sure I got up to my apartment. Tori had given me a set of keys to her place plus the alarm codes so I could move my stuff in right away.

I found reporters camping outside my apartment building as well. I gave them no statement preferring to have Tori's publicist handle everything.

Of course within a short period of time Flowers, cards and gifts started to pour in. Her room at the hospital looked like a flower shop exploded.

Eventually Tori released a press statement thanking her fans for their cards, letters and flowers and urged them to donate to their local battered women's shelter rather than send her flowers, as the money would serve a better purpose to help women in need.

We were near the end of the season for my show so my boss let me go on hiatus a bit early. Meaning I would have a few months off to recover and to just be with Tori.

3 days later Tori came home from the hospital. Her parents and Trina brought her home. I was waiting for her and with some help from Robbie made one of her favorite dinners, chicken parmesan. Normally I could manage myself but with one arm in a cast, it's all bit harder.

I had told Tori that I had work meetings and would meet her later at home. I wanted to keep dinner a secret.

It was early evening and finally everything was prepared. Rose was in her play pen. Dinner was almost ready and the smell of tomato sauce drifted through the house. I had asked the doctors not to officially release her until the early evening so my timing wouldn't be screwed up.

**No ones POV**

Tori got out of the car in front of her house. Glancing onto the street she could see a few reporters outside the gate which she gave a friendly waive to but otherwise ignored.

She was just glad to be home and hoped Jade would be home soon.

"Come on Tori" Trina said as she walked to the door.

Tori followed her sister and parents to the front door. She had been lucky, the bullet only nicked the top corner of the kidney and otherwise hit no other vital organs.

As Tori unlocked and opened the front door, she instantly became aware of the smell of spaghetti sauce and garlic bread.

Before she could say anything she spotted Jade standing a few feet in the doorway. She was wearing blue jeans and a black t shirt, of course present was her arm. It was in a cast and the cast was in a sling.

"It's about time you showed up." Said Jade doing giving her best, I'm really annoyed look.

Tori walked up to Jade and wrapped her arms around the Goths neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

After a moment Tori broke from the kiss, "Sorry baby, traffic was a bitch"

Jade just smiled.

"I suppose you're the cause of that wonderful smell." Tori said

"Come on, Robbie and I made dinner, welcome home." Jade said taking Tori's hand.

Tori followed Jade into the dinning room where Robbie was putting the food on the table.

"Welcome home Tori, Cat sends her love as well." Robbie said as she put the salad on the table.

"You're too good to me Jade" Said Tori as she sat down.

The assembled group had a welcome home dinner for Tori where they had a wonderful time.

After dinner, Trina and Tori's parents left. Robbie helped clean up and left shortly after that.

As soon as they shut the door upon Robbie leaving Tori turned and pressed Jade up against the wall, pulling her into a very succulent kiss.

"Thanks for dinner" Tori purred. "As soon as we put Rose to bed, I can have dessert."

Jade smirked but looked a bit puzzled. "You do realize Vega, I have a broken arm and two cracked ribs and you are recovering from a gun shot wound. I thought you said we would have to put off the fun stuff."

Tori gave Jade a coy look. "Ohh…I guess we've will just have to be extra careful, I want my fun now."

Jade thought for a moment. "I do need to warn you that I'm currently breastfeeding so you may…"

Tori interrupted Jade with a somewhat evil grin. "That's why I called it dessert."

Jade gave Tori a shocked look. "Naughty little girl. I hope I'm more than just dessert to you."

Tori leaned her head against Jade. "You're everything to me. You have been since I met you."

"I'm glad Vega, since you're never going to get rid of me. You're mine now and I'm never giving you up"

"That's music to my ears Jade."

Several hours later Jade and Tori were lying in bed together after making love.

"Who'd thought it was possible with all the injuries we have" Jade said with a laugh.

"Clumsy, awkward, painful once or twice and absolutely beautiful." Tori said while tracing her fingers up and down Jades arm.

"So did you get you're fill Vega? I hope you left some for the baby." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori gave Jade in incredulous look. "You're acting like I drained you; do I look like a vampire to you? You're the one with pale skin you know. I just sampled a bit from each of your breasts." Tori said defensively.

"It was a bit more than a bit Vega, I'm not a dairy you know." Jade said narrowing her eyes.

"But you taste so good, the left one especially."

Jade just rolled her eyes. "You do realize Vega, this is the most bizarre conversation we've ever had."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Tori murmured while planting a row of kisses up Jade's side.

"It's not Vega"

"Good"

"I feel even worse now that I tested you last week. I shouldn't have done that. I should have never doubted your sincerity. You took a bullet for me for crying out loud. I'm sorry baby." Jade said her voice filled with guilt.

Tori leaned over and planted another kiss on Jade's neck. "Stop apologizing for that, you got burned and just got out of a real bad relationship. Besides you were looking out for Rose. You may be bitchy, moody, and grim but you protect the people you love."

Jade ran her hand through Tori's hair. "I love you Tori and I will never let anyone hurt you again. You're simply too precious to me."

Tori hummed with happiness and wrapped her arm around Jade, laying her head on Jade's shoulder, being careful not to touch Jade's cracked ribs.

"I love you Jade."

The two laid there in silence until they both drifted off to sleep. Each happily dreaming of the life they would spend with the other.

**A bit of a shorter chapter but I think a nice one.**

**I wanted to thank everyone for all their nice reviews so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Chapter 18 – Our first morning together.**

**Tori's POV**

My eyes snapped open, the first realization I felt was a cramp in my arm. Light was streaming through the windows and glancing over at the clock I could see it was 7:13 AM.

There was no sound coming from Rose's room so thankfully she was still asleep I thought. Turning over she saw what i could only describe as a beautiful sight.

Jade West

She was sleeping on her back her head tilted towards me. She must have kicked the blankets off her at some point during the night as she was uncovered. I watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed peacefully in her sleep.

This morning was the very first morning I woke up with Jade. It all seemed like a dream, here she was sleeping peacefully next to me. The woman I love.

Jade had previously said that Rose woke around 7:30 so I had a little bit of time. A smile came to my face as I decided I was going to wake Jade in a very special way. Thankfully she was still naked so I didn't have to bother to undress her first.

I slipped over to her and gently began to kiss her neck. Slow tender kisses, one after another I slowly worked my way down the neck to her chest.

After a few moments she began to stir and grunted. I was now working on the upper chest.

"What are you doing Vega?" she said without opening her eyes.

I moved back up to her ear.

"My Jadey needs some serious fucking before she starts her day" I playfully whispered.

"Don't call me Jadey!" Jade angrily growled as her eyes snapped open.

I sat back up on the bed and began to pout.

"I didn't tell you to stop either. So get cracking." She said sounding even angrier.

My wound still hurt but as long as I didn't move too fast I was ok. I moved back over to Jade and kissed her on the lips, my tongue instantly begging entrance which she gladly granted. Our tongues did a playful dance together as we made out. After a minute I broke from the kiss and Jade warned me.

"If you get me hot and bothered and Rose wakes before I get off, you will wind up with a an extremely crabby girlfriend."

"Don't worry baby, I'll have you seeing stars in a few minutes." I purred in return.

I moved to her left breast and slowly kissed my way up the side until I reached it summit. Flicking the areola with my tongue elicited a quiet moan from the Goth.

I latched on and alternatingly began sucking and nibbling on the breast which last night caused some of her milk to flow which I began to drink just a bit. I found the experience to be both very strange and intimate. Kind of like forbidden fruit, I found myself unable to resist.

"I swear to god, I'm going to start charging you for that Vega."

I just giggled and let go changing over to simply caressing her body with my hands. Just the slow touch of my hands across her flesh seemed to arouse Jade more. I worked my way down to her now moist center.

"Rose will be up soon, you don't have time to dilly dally Vega." Jade said in a calm voice.

I huffed wanting more time to explore her body but I knew she was right. But time was of the essence.

As I began to explore the folds of her labia with my tongue working my way around Jade started to hum with pleasure. Getting right down to it I began to like and suck her clit

An ever increasing series of moans emanated from my girlfriend as I continued my loving work. I just couldn't get enough of the wonderful sounds Jade was now making.

All of a sudden I began to her a noise from the other room.

"Shit" Rose was waking up I thought. I had to move fast.

"Too Late" Hissed Jade as she started to move.

I moved my arm around her leg to hold her into place as I quickly slid 3 fingers into her vagina with a thumb on the nub. Her whole body seemed to shudder as I did that.

I had started a vigorous piston type movement when Jade tried to speak. I was determined not to lose.

"Rooooseee isss uppp, I neee…." She began to say as a body quivering orgasm suddenly hit her unexpectedly.

"eeed tooo..Ahhhhhh fuuuuuuck…." She moaned as the orgasm flowed through her causing her to arch her back in pleasure and her eyes to roll up into her head.

Afterward she just lay there with a goofy smile on her face.

Satisfied with my handiwork I bounded out of bed to collect rose while Jade recovered from a very brief but intense lovemaking session.

I went into the nursery to see rose was up and ready for the day. I picked up Rose from her crib and gave the little one a nice little hug.

"Morning Rose. You're mommy will be along shortly she just needs a minute to recover."

She smelled wet so I moved her to the changing table and began to change her diaper.

Halfway through the changing process Jade came up behind me and kissed me on the back of the neck. She had put on a robe. I kind of hoped she'd still be naked.

"You just made it Vega, a bit crude and brief but very effective." She hummed as she took over for me with Rose.

"I'll be in the shower baby" I said as I began to move off.

Jade's hand suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Do something else." She said sternly which caught me off guard.

"You can take a shower later when Rose is down for her morning nap. That way I can properly attend to your washing needs." Jade said with a smirk.

I kissed her on the cheek, "I'll make some breakfast then."

**Jades POV**

Tori left to go downstairs as I changed Rose. After a changing and playing with her for a minute I sat down in the rocker to give Rose her breakfast.

It was a bit awkward with the cast but I managed to get Rose in position and latched on in no time.

"Naughty Tori Drank some of your milk, but we still love her don't we." I said to Rose as she peacefully nursed away.

Ok I let Tori indulge a bit and it may be it bit strange but it's also very intimate. Of course that doesn't mean I'm not going to give her shit about it.

After giving Rose her breakfast I came downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove.

"Nothing too fancy this morning" Tori said as she fixed a plate for me.

"That's fine" I said as I put Rose in her bouncer and sat down.

Tori fixed her own plate and sat down next to me.

"I hope you enjoyed your little wakeup call." Tori said with a mischievous smile.

I had enjoyed it, a lot in fact.

"I don't know, do it a few more times and I'll let you know." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Practice makes perfect" I said taking a bite of my eggs.

I nodded but otherwise just kept eating.

"I love waking up next to you Jade." She said as I took a drink of orange juice.

I smirked, "That's good because you're going to be doing it for a very long time."

"I hope so" Tori said with a smile.

I took a bite of my egg's. "Do you want to go out with me this afternoon and help me buy stuff for my office upstairs?"

"Sure moneys no object, remember"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're just too much Vega."

"Don't forget you can decorate it any way you like. And yes you can paint the walls either blood red or all black if you like."

I couldn't help but smile as I began to think how I would decorate my office.

We finished breakfast and chatted about nothing too important. Other than Tori mentioning that Cat was coming into town for 2 weeks. Apparently one of the principal actors sprained his ankle and they shut production down for 2 weeks.

"We can have Cat and Robbie over for dinner." Tori suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

After breakfast both of us sat on the floor and played with Rose. Tori seems to love playing with her and showering attention on her.

At one point Tori nervously bit her lip. "I'm not sure if this is a good time or appropriate for me to bring this up but since Beck is out of the picture for good I was wondering if."

Tori seemed to be stumbling on her words. "Spit it out Vega." I said impatiently.

"I've only known her for a short amount of time but maybe when the time is right I would like to legally adopt Rose."

My heart skipped a beat to hear Tori officially ask me that. "Are you sure?"

She had an expectant look on her face. "Oh god yes…I love rose and I want her to be a part of my life as much as you. I want her to be our daughter. I really do."

She had mentioned Rose being our daughter before but now she wanted to make it official. I've been so angry and cynical lately with everything that Beck has put me through, just hearing her say that cause me to start crying.

"What's Wrong?" said Tori seeing me tear up.

"Its..It's.. Just you've been so wonderful to me, you defending me, the gifts, taking us into your home, wanting to adopt rose. I don't know what to say or what I can do to repay you." I said as I began to blubber uncontrollably.

Tori moved over to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I've told you before Jade, you don't have to repay me. I love you so much, that day I left Hollywood arts I thought my life was literally at an end. I was so utterly heartbroken with the thought I would never see you again. For the first time in years my heart is whole. All you need to do is be with me and love me and let me love you. All I want to do is love you both. I love you Jade I always have and I always will. "Her voice was full of emotion as she said it.

Tori had said she love me before but not in such a beautiful fashion.

I was still crying and I just began to speak. "You're so wonderful Tori, so beautiful, such a wonderful lover. I feel so bad that I was blinded now I can make it up to you. It's only been a few days but this all seems so perfect, so right. I love you Tori Vega."

She just began to cry herself and just held me as she both cried into each other's shoulders.

We played some more with Rose and watched some TV while she played in her bouncer.

We both kept watching her waiting for her to start to get tired so she would have her morning nap. So we could be together again.

Sure enough part way through the Lion King which didn't seem to hold her interest anyway Rose started to get tired.

Tori leaned in to my ear. "You put her in her crib and get your cast cover on and meet me in the shower. I need to be cleaned." She purred.

I picked up my Tired daughter and took her up to her crib. I love the fact that Tori wants to adopt Rose. We can be a family. It all just felt so right with her, looking back it was never right with Beck. I was just too blind to see it.

I emerged from the nursery and could hear the water in the shower already going. I stripped down and put the plastic cover for my cast on that the doctor had giving me and went into the bathroom.

My heart began beating faster and faster in anticipation as I could see Tori's figure in the shower.

"Come on in the waters fine, not to mention your very horny girlfriend is waiting for you." Tori said in a sing song voice from the shower.

I opened the door and joined her. She just looked into my eyes and slipped her arms around the back of my neck pulling me in for what was probably the longest kiss I had ever had. Her lips were soft and tender and I could feel all the love she had for me in that kiss.

I could have stayed there forever our wet naked forms pressed against each other. Eventually I snapped out of it and smirked.

"Time to get you clean." I said seductively.

First I too the shampoo and washed her hair. I loved her long brown hair more than anything. It was smooth and silky and usually smelled beautiful. She just stood there almost placidly as my hand worked their way through her hair as I washed it making only a happy humming noise.

"Now onto the good part." I said as I planted a series of kisses on her shoulder and back.

I took the soapy sponge and alternately kissed and slowly worked the sponge all across her naked form. The happy humming noises she was making were getting progressively louder.

I was so much in love with this beautiful Latina, I could barely contain myself. I wanted this to be slow and sensual but I had to fight myself from just taking her right there.

She leaned up against the shower wall and closed her eyes as I neared the final area I was going to clean. Her crotch. I slowly rubbed the wet sponge and as I pulled it away a ghosted two of my fingers along her clit.

She briefly moaned. "Take me" she said quietly

I slowly inserted one finger into her vagina which brought forth a moan, I then put in a second finger which caused a even louder second one, Then a third which brought on a gasp.

I slowly began to work my fingers in and out all the while planting kisses on her nipples.

Tori kept her eyes closes and opened her mouth as I began to move my fingers in and out faster and faster.

Those happy humming noises had now become a steady moan as she continued to lean up against the shower wall.

"God I love you so much." She blurted out between moans.

"I'm your's Jade" She said as I began to move faster and faster.

I was now moving my fingers in and out in a furious pace as her moans became ever louder.

Finally she gritted her teeth briefly and gasped as her eyes shot opened wide. Judging by the way she seemed to shudder and shake she was in the middle of a earth moving orgasm.

"Ahhhhh…" she gasped as she continued to shudder.

"Please hold me" she finally said as she seemed to calm down after a few moments.

I pressed up against her and wrapped my good arm around her. She leaned in and put her head on my shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in tight.

I don't know how long we just stood there. Just us holding each other in the shower. Holding on almost for dear life and not saying word. Deeply in love and together we didn't need to say anything.

We just needed to be together and we were.

**I need to apologize for the last chapter, I rushed it and it wasn't up to par as they say. I should have included the lovemaking. Hopefully this little chapter will partially make up for it. **

**I made a last minute change of rating from T to M.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten.**

**Chapter 19 – This life and the next…**

**Jade's POV**

I was fully moved into Tori's er I mean our place within a month. Some people would say that was too fast. I don't think so, every time I would lay there with Tori holding her in our bed in the middle of the night I knew I was just where I wanted to be.

Her schedule was mostly clear leaving her lots of time to devote to both me and Rose. She was a better parent to Rose than Beck ever was. I love Tori that much more for that.

Beck himself was convicted of one count of attempted murder and one count of assault with a deadly weapon. He was sentenced to 30's years to life in a maximum security prison.

I went to court to have his parent rights terminated and Tori happily adopted Rose as her own daughter right after that. She couldn't wait for it to be official.

It's been a year now and we are a happy family. I fall in love with Tori more every day. I can't think of being without her. Just us being together seemed to have sparked some creative juices flowing in her.

Me, I continued my work on the TV show as well as doing some of my own writing. In my spare time I work in my office which is painted solid black with lines of red that look like blood dripping down the walls. She playfully refers to it as Jade's dark domain.

I've been writing my own horror movie, it's called "The Stabbath" and is about a completely insane nun who decides to avenge Jesus death by killing what she sees's as sinning teenagers with a bladed cross. Tori says it's violent, grim, morbid and possibly sacrilegious but she's sure it will be a hit.

Tori wrote and recorded a new album in almost record time. To stay near us she did all the recording in our basement studio.

"The songs just keep coming so fast. I can't believe it." She said once.

The album was called "Never give up" and quickly rose up the charts. There has been already a #1 single from the album already.

She just finished a small tour of the country to promote her album and Rose and I went along. She would only on tour if go if we came.

Only 20 cities it was and each night the stadiums were packed to see Tori, my Tori. It amazes me to think they all lover her but she loves me. I never get tired of watching her perform on stage. Her music wasn't my cup of tea at first but the music like Tori herself grew on me.

Tonight is the final night of her little mini tour and it's in LA. Cat, Robbie, Trina and Andrea are all with me in the front row. The show is sold out with over 20000 people in attendance.

The show went fantastic with her singing and dancing for over an hour and a half. She works out nearly very day exercising, dancing or practicing Taekwando. So she has the energy to do it, it also gives her more energy for me. I've been starting to work out myself so maybe I'll wear her out for a change.

**No One's POV**

The show came to the encore which knocked them dead as the saying goes. Jade started to get up as that was the last song when instead of leaving stage Tori went up to the microphone.

"Tonight is the last night of my little tour, and I'm going to do one extra song."

A roaring cheer went up through the audience. Jade looked a bit puzzled but otherwise sat back down in her front row seat.

"It's a song from my 1st album called "I wish you could see me" I've never performed it live before but I want to sing it. I hope you like it"

The lights went down until the stage was dark except a single spotlight on Tori who stood at the microphone.

The song itself was a slow sad ballad which Tori began to sing.

**I ghost past by you every day, **

**You never see me walking by, **

**Even when you look at me **

**You never see who I am. **

**I wish you could see me**

**I wish you could see me**

**I wish you could see me.**

**I want to touch those pale hands **

**And warm your empty heart**

**If you could just see how I love you**

**Even if just for one moment.**

**I wish you could see me**

**I wish you could see me**

**I wish you could see me**

**You're green eyes only see him**

**They don't see mine **

**I want to be your whole world.**

**But I'll always be invisible. **

**I just wish you could see me…**

Jade smiled as the song played as she knew it was written about her, about the fact that Tori loved her but didn't think they would ever be together.

As Tori sang the final notes of the song the lights came back up and she began to speak once the applause died down.

"I wrote this song about someone I was desperately in love with, someone I never thought I would be with. But dreams come true and now she is with me and now loves me just as much as I love her."

Jade just stood there trying not to cry.

The audience cheered even louder.

"Do you want to meet her?" Tori yelled out.

"YES!" the audience roared.

"NO" Jade shook her head to Tori not wanting to be dragged on stage.

"She's a bit shy today" Tori playfully announced. "Lets call her name. Everyone say Jade."

"JADE!" 20000 people roared in unison.

"I'm going to get you for this." The Goth mouthed to her girlfriend as she got up on stage.

Jade wasn't really afraid of being in front of that many people, she felt awkward about the fuss that Tori was making about her.

Tori took Jades hand in pulled her up in front of the microphone.

"Her name is Jade West."

Jade soon after the divorce had legally changed her name back to West.

"And she's my girlfriend." Tori said very proudly.

With each line the audience seemed to cheer louder.

"Just like the title of my album Never Give up, I never gave up on her and my dream did come true. Your dreams can come true too."

Jade just smiled and blushed while pondering what revenge she was going to get on her girlfriend for embarrassing her like that.

"But I brought her up here to do more than just introduce her to you."

**Jade's POV**

My heart instantly started to race as I suddenly realized what Tori got me on stage for. She was going to propose to me in front of 20000 people. Now I was really going to make her pay, of course after I accept her proposal.

Tori suddenly dropped to one knee and pulled out a box.

For some reason my eyes locked onto the small box that Tori had in her hand. I seemed to not be able to look away from it.

She opened the box to reveal the biggest fucking diamond ring I ever saw. I think I started to hyperventilate at this point.

"Jade you are the love of my life and can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?"

My heart was literally pounding out of my chest at this point as I moved my eyes from the diamond ring to Tori's eyes. They were big and brown and I felt like I could just look into them forever. I wanted to be with her forever.

Instantly the crowed roared to almost deafening levels.

Tears of happiness started to fill my eyes and I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"YES!"

Without even thinking I took the ring and slipped it on to my finger. I couldn't get it onto my finger fast enough.

I then turned my attention to Tori who had gotten up and was smiling ear to ear. I just grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss. For a moment the roaring audience seemed to fall way as she kissed me with the most passion I had ever felt from her.

After the kiss Tori took my hand and we took a bow. "Thank you and good night." She said before leading me off stage.

As soon as we were off stage I pressed her up against a wall and kissed her once again, her tongue immediately seeking access which I happily granted. After being lost in the moment I pulled back.

"I'm so going to get you for the Vega!" I said with a smirk.

She put on a look of shock and surprise. "and I thought you were so happy?"

I nibbled on her neck just a bit then moved her ear which I playfully bit at. "More than happy baby but that still doesn't mean I'm going to get you. You should know that I would do that."

Tori grinned. "Of course I knew you would extract some form of retaliation from me. But you can be so inventive. I just wanted to know what that twisted mind of yours can cook up."

"That sounds like a challenge." I purred. The last time I extracted revenge for something I got her all hot and bothered, then handcuffed her to the bed and I simply played with myself knowing she could do nothing about it but watch. Not too horribly devious but she got quite upset with me for not letting her participate.

The previous day she had borrowed and misplaced my favorite pair of scissors without asking me. She never touched my favorite pair of scissors without asking me again. Of course she was more than capable of extracting revenge on me and had on more than one occasion.

"Ohhh I'll cook up something alright." I said just before I licked up the side of her neck sending a tingle through her entire body.

"Thank you for saying yes." She said looking into my eyes with a look of utter happiness that I've never seen before.

"Like I'd actually say no" I said with a grin.

Three days later we were on our way to the cabin as we call it. I kept the property in Canada that I got from Beck. Though I was never a rustic or outdoors type person it was a nice big house on a very scenic lake. Tori and I use it as a place to get away from everything. Far from Hollywood, our careers, reporters everything. A private little place to get away, relax and just enjoy being with each other.

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes" Tori said as we drove the rental car towards the Cabin.

I reached over and held her hand and said nothing. I was enjoying the moment, Tori was with me, Rose was sleeping peacefully in her car seat.

"I've got a surprise for you Tori." I said not able to keep the secret anymore.

"What?" she said expectantly.

"I just found out yesterday, my horror movie "The Stabbath" has been officially been given the go head for production I'm even been given co producer credit as I'm paying for part of it." I said proudly.

Tori's face lit up "Oh my god, that's great, when do they start production?"

"We go into pre production in about a month and we hope to start shooting by May."

Tori looked like she was thinking for a moment. "I'll do a song for the soundtrack if you like."

"Would you?"

"I love you Jade, like I wouldn't" she said squeezing my hand.

"It will be nice getting away from everything for a few days, I had some wedding ideas I wanted to talk to you about." I said changing the subject.

"I get to marry Jade." Tori said in a rather goofy but very happy voice.

"And I get to marry you." I said in return with a happy smile on my face.

We drove on in a happy silence for a short bit when Tori nervously asked me a question. She seemed more nervous then when she asked me to marry her.

"Jade I was thinking, after we're married, would you like to expand our family?"

I could tell asking her the question made her nervous,

I looked at her strangely. "Before I answer that, why are so nervous asking me that question?"

"It's a big thing Jade, I'm not sure why I just got a little nervous that's all."

I squeezed her hand. "You never have to be nervous about talking to me Tori. I'm your girlfriend and soon I'll be your wife. Regardless how I act from time to time, I love you and I'm not letting you go ever, not in this world or the next."

Tori seemed to like my little speech a lot. "I love you Jade."

My enthusiasm grew. "Yes I would very much like to expand our family."

"I want to give you a baby Jade." She blurted out right after I answered her.

"I smirked "Good, then I can drink all your milk."

"I didn't drink that much" She said defensively.

We both laughed and spend the rest of the car ride talking about wedding and our future baby plans.

**No One's POV**

As Tori and Jade pulled up to the house they just looked at each other still holding hands.

After a moment Tori pulled Jade in for a brief but tender kiss.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you Jade."

Before getting out of the car they passed for a silent moment just to look into each others eyes.

At one point it may have been scary for Jade and Tori to realize that the person they were with, they would always be with, in this world and in the next.

But looking into each others eyes, Jade and Tori both knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.

**I hoped everyone liked the story and the ending. I decided to end it here as I felt the story was running out of steam and I wanted to end it in a good place. **

**I would like to thank everyone for all the very nice and kind reviews. **

**I may do an epilogue but I am uncertain. I think the ending is very good. **

**I thought Tori proposed in a rather clever way. I hope everyone agrees.**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Epilogue**

**No One's POV**

**A epilogue set about 3 years after the last chapter. **

5 year old rose was bursting at the seams excited as she kept running back and forth from the large TV in the living room which was showing a Spongebob marathon to the front door.

"Auntie Cat, when are my mommies coming home with my new baby brother?" A hyper rose asked Cat who was leisurely reading a fashion magazine on the couch.

"Soon Rose. If you want you can wait on the patio with everyone else, Uncle Andre, Uncle Robbie, Grandpa and Gramdma Vega and the others."

"No, I'll just stay here." The 5 year old said falling into the beanbag chair that was in front of the couch, turning her attention to the TV.

"Hey Red" Said Andre as he walked into the room from the patio where the small party was happening.

"What's up Andre? Did Jade Call?"

"Yea, they should be here in about 5 minutes. Jade said the hospital parking lot was swarming with reporters and paparazzi all wanting to see Tori Vega's new baby. "

"I get to see him first, he's my baby brodder" Said Rose in protest causing both Andre and Cat to laugh.

With that Rose ran to the front door and looked out the window for her mom's car to arrive.

Five agonizing minutes later Roses impatience was rewarded with the sight of a white Cadillac Escalade pulling up in front of the house and coming to a stop.

"My mommies are here" Happily screeched Rose in a voice so loud it could be heard practically in the next county.

Jade just got out of the car when she was greeted by Rose who came flying out the door.

"I wanna see by broder, I wanna see my broder."

Jade looked at Rose with a smirk. "I'm sorry he was the wrong size so we took him back to the baby store"

Before rose could even react, Tori's voice boomed from the back seat.

"JADE STOP THAT!"

Jade took a quick glance through the open door of the car at her wife who was glaring at her quite intently. Jade instinctively knew that was Tori's "keep going and your sleeping alone tonight" look?

Rose looked confused for a moment but her face lit up when she saw her aunt Trina emerge from the car with a small babyseat followed by a somewhat tired looking Tori.

Rose started to jump up and down excitedly. "My broder is here, my broder his here"

Jade gave rose a hug. "Just wait a second Pumpkin Till your mama Tori and I get your brother Matthew inside."

Trina took the car carrier with the baby inside as Jade took Tori's hand as soon as she exited the car.

"That was mean Jade." Said Tori with a frown as they walked to the front door.

"I can't help myself sometimes." Jade said sheepishly.

A small crowd had gathered just inside the entrance way to greet the newest addition to the Vega-West family. Andre, Robbie , Tori and Jade's parents and Cat all made the normal "Awwwwe..he's so cute" Noises as Trina pulled Matthew out of his car carrier and handed it to Jade.

Jade lovingly looked into the babies eyes before holding him out for the assembled crowd as a huge smile grew on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Robbie"

"Hey" Protested Robbie quickly

"I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Vega-West family Matthew David Vega-West. Delivered just 3 days ago after 23 hours of labor by my very beautiful wife Tori."

Jade held the baby for all to show.

At this point Tori took the baby and handed it to Trina, "Take Matthew out to the patio please. I'll be along in a few minutes, I need to speak with Jade."

Trina nodded headed to the Paito.

"Tori said to the assembled guests. I believe the food and drinks are on the patio, so if you would follow Trina out there everyone can start to enjoy themselves. Jade and will be along in a minute. "

The rest of the group followed Trina to the patio while Tori looked at jade looking a bit annoyed.

"I need to talk with you Jadelyn." Tori said calmly.

Jade knew she was in trouble, Tori rarely called Jade by her proper name. Rose and the rest of the guests went outside while Jade followed Tori into the kitchen.

It was when they were alone did Tori let on how tired she actually was as Tori leaned against the counter for support and sighed. The labor was hard, long for Tori and she had been on total bed for the last 5 weeks of the pregnancy.

"Jade that was a mean thing to say to Rose, she's been excited to see her brother for months. You also didn't need to insult Robbie. I know you're excited and happy and you get a bit snarky sometimes when your in that mood. But I'm really worn out and I don't need police you. " Tori said wearily.

A huge rush of guilt flooded Jade as she watched her wife. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I just act that way sometimes. Why didn't you tell the guests to come another time? You didn't have to."

Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Andre and Your parents flew in to see our new baby. I didn't want to disappoint them. Just as long as I can sit down and don't have to do much I'll be fine. "

Jade walked over to Tori and pulled the exhausted Latina in her arms. "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. I love you."

"I love you too Jade."

"One thing I still wonder about, why were you so insistent on using one of my eggs instead of having one of your own for the baby. You never really answered my question." Tori said with a tired smile.

Tori kissed Jade on the neck. "I'll tell you a bit later. I do have a reason. Let's get back to our guests."

Jade and Tori emerged onto the patio where Rose, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Mr. and Mrs. Vega and Mr. and Mrs. West were all hovering around a small crib that had been set up in the shade on the patio.

"Let's hear for the new mothers. " Said Mr. Vega. The small group clapped as Tori sat down in a large comfortable couch that on the patio.

"Can I get you something honey." Jade said to Tori as she sat down.

"Some tea please" Tori asked.

Jade then walked to the bar they had set up outside and poured some tea into a large glass before getting a beer for herself.

"Here you go Baby." Jade said handing the glass to her wife.

"Thanks Jade." Tori said.

"Can I hold my brodder mama Tori." Asked rose politely.

"Go ahead sweetie." Tori said. "You're mama Jade can help you"

Rose eagerly ran to the side of the crib where Jade carefully pulled Matthew out. "Rose honey, go and sit on the couch. You can hold him there. "

Rose then ran to the couch and sat down. Jade then carefully placed the baby in her sisters arms. "Remember honey, He's not like one of your dolls. He's very fragile. Hold him very carefully. Be sure to hold his head up. "

"I will mama Jade" Rose said as she looked happily at her brother. "Hi Matt, I'm your sister Rose. When you get olders you can play dolls with me."

They all laughed. The rest of the afternoon every one took turns holding the baby who slept pretty much the entire afternoon. Jade was on her best behavior and quickly attending to anything her wife needed.

Andrea promised the little guy a person to play catch with if he ever needed one. Robbie said he'd take him to a baseball game. After the last guests left Rose was put down for a nap and the sleeping Matt was put in his nursery for his continued nap.

Tori went to lay down herself, Jade though not tired, crawled into bed with her exhausted wife and snuggled next to her.

"Thank you Jade." She said.

"Thank you Tori for giving us a baby. Now why did you want to use one of my eggs and not yours? You never really explained it."

Tori smiled and ran a hand through Jades black hair. "It's silly, I'm kind of embarrassed."

Jade gave her a dubious look. "What?"

"Jade I've been in love with you since the day we've met. I used to sit in class and imagine us with a family. I would try to imagine what our babies would look like. I just wanted to have your baby in me, I's been my dream."

Jade was speechless, a tear came to her eye as she desperately tried to find the words to properly respond.

"I was so mean to you, and you still wanted to have my baby?" Jade tearfully said.

"You were and still are wonderful, beautiful, sexy and dangerous and I'm hopeless in love with you. I know you were beneath your rough exterior a wonderful person. I was being girly, so sue me." Tori said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't deserve you." Jade said tears still falling from her eyes.

"Yes you do Jade, as much as I deserve you."

Jade wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you. I think we should have another baby, I want to carry yours."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes. Very much so. Come on, get to sleep. Let's get some sleep while our little angels are napping. "

Jade moved in closer to Tori who had already closed her eyes and started to drift off. "I love you Tori." Jade whispered to the now sleeping popstar before she drifted off herself.

**I decided to put a little epilogue on my Gone but not forgotten story. Jade and Tori have just added a boy to their family and want to have more.**

**Perhaps a bit sappy but sappy is good sometimes. **


End file.
